A Proposta
by Annette Fowl
Summary: Pós Hogwarts.Ele sempre promete e ela sempre acredita, mas o que pode acontecer quando se recebe uma proposta de casamento e o homem que você ama não faz nada para impedir?
1. Amanhã

**Título:** A proposta

**Autora:**_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Shipper:**_Harry/Hermione_

_**N.A.:não contém spoilers do livro 6**_

_**N.A.:** essa é uma fic reflexiva. Estava eu lendo varias fics, fóruns e noticias sobre HP e resolvi fazer uma fic onde mostro toda (ou pelo menos tento mostrar) a química existente em HH. Como vocês acham que seria o relacionamento deles? Pra ser sincera já vi de muitas formas só que essa, acho eu, mostra um Harry sem mascaras e uma Hermione livre. Livre porque ama e apesar de todos os defeitos e erros cometidos luta por esse sentimento (Annette filosofando, ninguém merece!). Segundo a Mary essa é a melhor fic que eu já escrevi(Annette rindo. pq não acredita q escreve bem, apenas q tem uns pequenos desvarios de vez em quando)._

_É isso e Boa Leitura!_

_**Capitulo I: Amanhã**_

Pendurou o casaco no armário. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que queria sumir e graças a Deus ele havia terminado. Saiu do vestíbulo e entrou na sala.

Definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia.

Cinco corujas estavam empoleiradas na varanda da sala. Uma olhada rápida lhe disse que nenhuma delas era aquela que traria a notícia tão esperada. Jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi ver as corujas. Não queria que os vizinhos suspeitassem de algo.

Com um aceno de varinha a casa ficou arrumada. Foi pro quarto e começou a se despir. Pôs a banheira pra encher enquanto tirava a sujeira do corpo com uma ducha. Jogou uns sais na água e prendeu o cabelo antes de entrar.

A água estava morna e perfumada.

-ahhh...-soltou uma exclamação de alívio ao sentir o corpo relaxar. Estava tão relaxada que não se importou com o estalo abafado que veio do vestíbulo. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu um momento de paz.

Chegando em casa ele pôs o sobre - tudo no armário. Aquelas missões iam deixá-lo louco. Estava há quase dois meses sem vir para casa e morrendo de saudades dela. Uma olhada rápida pela sala e soube que não estava sozinho. Foi para o quarto e sorriu ao ver a roupa empilhada no pufe, fora um dia cansativo, mas parecia que a noite ia ser bem melhor. Tirou a roupa a caminho da suíte e parou na sunga boxe.

Ela estava lá... Linda e maravilhosa como ele esperava. Relaxando após um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Ajoelhou-se na banheira atrás dela e beijou sua nuca. Ela só não pulou de susto porque ele a segurou pelos ombros começando uma massagem.

-shhh... Sou eu...- sussurrou no ouvido dela que sorriu.

-resolveu voltar?

-você sabe que eu sempre volto pra você...

Harry fazia uma trilha de beijos que ia desde a orelha de Hermione até o seu colo. Ela suspirou quando ele se aproximou de um seio. Percebendo a reação achou que era hora de parar e terem uma conversa séria.

-precisamos conversar Hermione!

-Sobre...-ela não escondeu a indignação que sentia, por ele ter parado, na voz.

-você não esta se cuidando... Qualquer um pode entrar aqui e te pegar... Assim como eu entrei... Me entende?

-Harry... Isso não é uma conversa pra se ter quando nós dois estamos desgastados pelo trabalho e quase transando!

Ela se levantou revoltada e pegou uma toalha para se secar. Neste processo Harry viu o corpo que tanto amava cheio de gotículas e teve uma vontade louca de secá-las. Mas olhando para a expressão de Hermione viu que perdera qualquer chance aquela noite.

Foi tomar seu banho enquanto Hermione se vestia. Ficava mais difícil a cada dia que passava. Já escondiam o relacionamento para que ninguém os importunasse e ele ainda vinha com essas observações.

Quando Voldemort foi derrotado Harry se distanciou. Hermione fora contratada para trabalhar na embaixada inglesa na França e essa proteção constante a deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. Não possuía muitos amigos ali. Podia até dizer que o embaixador era como um pai para ela, o pai que havia perdido durante a guerra, mas não era a mesma coisa que estar na Inglaterra, vendo Rony e Gina e tendo com quem poder dividir suas duvidas sobre a relação. A única pessoa com a qual ela às vezes se divertia era Jacqueline, sua vizinha e colega de trabalho.

Pegou um frango semi-cozido e pôs no forno. Com um aceno de varinha o arroz estava cozinhando e os legumes sendo cortados. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho e se serviu de uma taça. Estava sem fome e talvez aquilo a fizesse ficar com apetite.

- pensei que você ainda gostasse de não usar magia na cozinha.

Ela se virou e viu Harry parado na porta da cozinha.

- estou cansada e nervosa... Duas misturas que não dão muito certo na cozinha.

Ele riu e entrou na cozinha. Com uma mão no bolso da calça se serviu de uma taça de vinho.

-esta chateada comigo? - ele apreciou o buquê e a olhou

Hermione se limitou a olhar pros céus como que pedindo socorro. Como em resposta a campainha tocou.

- deixa que eu abro...

- não precisa! Você é apenas uma visita ou se esqueceu das "aparências"?- ela falou em tom sarcástico que fugia a seu semblante cansado.

Pelo olho mágico viu que não poderia deixá-lo esperando do lado de fora. Ensaiou seu melhor sorriso.

-Victor!-falou enquanto abria a porta - o que te traz aqui?

- você... E o que mais poderia me fazer ter um tempo de folga?

Harry ao ouvir essas palavras foi para perto deles e não gostou da cena que viu, mas ao ver o olhar que Hermione lhe lançou resolveu se calar. Ela ajudava o amigo a tirar o sobre - tudo enquanto ele lhe entregava um lindo ramalhete.

- são lindas Victor...

- igual você! – Harry achou que já era hora de mostrar que eles não estavam sozinhos.

- quanto tempo Krum!

O outro pareceu só então vê-lo. Hermione podia jurar que estava vendo faíscas cortarem o ar. Eles estavam parados se encarando e percebeu que se não fossem as personalidades que eram estariam resolvendo a situação aos tapas. Incomodada resolveu falar.

- é parece que vou por mais um prato a mesa, ou você não vai jantar com a gente Victor?

Ele olhou para Harry que parecia tão à vontade e para ela, resolvendo logo em seguida.

-vou sim! Mas pode deixar que eu ponho a mesa...

Hermione sorriu e voltou pra cozinha seguida pelos dois.

-porque vocês não vão pra sala? - falou arranjando uma jarra pra por as flores - podem deixar que já está quase tudo pronto!

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo

-não!

Encararam-se mais uma vez em um desafio mudo. De repente Harry a olhou como que pedindo explicações e ela deu de ombros.

"Se quisesse privacidade tomasse atitudes" pensou.

- como se isso fosse resolver! - ele murmurou a olhando

E ela soube naquele momento que ele estava usando legilimência nela. Observando que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem ela levou as taças e o vinho pra sala se controlando. Na frente de um Krum confuso e um Harry revoltado.

- e então Krum... O que faz na França? - o outro se serviu com um pouco de vinho e olhou para Hermione.

-oficialmente me encontro na Finlândia descansando para a próxima partida, mas eu resolvi dar uma fugidinha... - bebeu um pouco e se virou para Harry - é por uma boa causa.

-costuma fazer isso com muita freqüência? - Harry falou se sentando perto de Hermione

Ela fechou os olhos suspirando."Isso não vai dar certo, não vai dar certo..." pensou.

-sempre que Hermione permite...

Sem compreender o que estava acontecendo ela se viu literalmente entre os dois. Ha... Mas ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. De um lado o amor da sua vida, do outro um grande amigo. Todos dois a amavam e demonstravam esse sentimento a sua maneira. Flores, bombons, vinhos, lembranças dos lugares de onde passavam, beijos doces, apaixonados, possessivos, exigentes e sedutores que muitas vezes terminavam em noites apaixonantes, cheias de romantismo e urgência, intercalados por outras frias e solitárias.

Todos dois eram iguais nesse ponto. Viviam viajando e raras vezes se viam, mas só um aquecia seus sonhos e a fazia ansiar pela sua presença. Olhou de um para outro e sorriu.

- o que vocês acham de pormos a mesa?

Os dois sorriram pra ela e lhe ofereceram a mão pra levantar. Recusou-as e foi ate a cozinha.

Mostrou a eles o que cada um deveria fazer e os olhou, cada um querendo alegrá-la a sua maneira. Mal sabiam eles.

Ela amava cada um de um modo diferente. Só que as palavras que tanto ansiava ouvir de um saíram da boca do outro. Aquilo a amedrontara. Será que estava jogando uma oportunidade, talvez sua ultima, por ralo abaixo?

Viu Harry por o frango na mesa e levou a salada. Estavam prontos para se sentarem quando a campainha tocou.

-podem se acomodar eu já volto - os deixou na sala de jantar e chegando no hall de entrada viu quem era e sorriu.

"Talvez a noite não esteja perdida" pensou

* * *

Cada um se acomodou de frente ao outro. Hermione sentaria na cabeceira da mesa, entre eles.

Harry teve vontade de se sentar no seu lugar de direito, mas desistiu. Como ela mesma havia dito, ele não passava de um "amigo". Mas olhando para o outro uma estranha sensação de perda se apossou dele. Era como se soubesse que Hermione o estava deixando pouco a pouco.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de que ela o via sempre. Quantas outras coisas ela fazia que ele não sabia? Um ciúme doentio se apossou dele: quantos outros "amigos" ela teria?

Victor sorria para ele como quem sabe de algo que ele não sabe. Mexeu-se na cadeira e olhou na direção em que ela havia saído, porque demorava tanto?

-e então Harry... O que te traz aqui?

Piscou assimilando as palavras do outro

-como? Não entendi... - olhou mais uma vez pra fora.

- ha... Você entendeu! - ele sorriu vitorioso - pra dizer a verdade eu só vim receber uma resposta, mas e você? O que faria o grande Harry Potter se afastar do seu serviço?

Harry subitamente prestou atenção no que o outro dizia. Resposta? Resposta do que?

- eu vim ver Hermione... - falou rápido, "rápido até demais" pensou - mas você falou que esperava uma resposta. Resposta de que? E de quem?

Victor sorriu vitorioso. Havia uma expressão diferente nele que Harry não gostou.

-resposta da Hermione ao pedido que eu fiz a ela! - levantou a taça na direção dele e acabou de bebê-la

Harry parou de respirar. "O que ele havia dito? Porque ela não falou nada? Porque? Porque?" Pensava.

Estava em choque, sem reação. Talvez se lhe dissessem que Voldemort havia de alguma forma voltado todo poderoso ele não reagiria dessa forma. Mal teve tempo de tentar assimilar o que Krum dizia quando Hermione entrou na sala rindo e trazendo uma mulher com ela.

- rapazes essa é Jacqueline! - falou mostrando uma loira, dos olhos cinzas, de estatura mediana e que os deixaria boquiabertos se Hermione não se encontrasse ali.

-olá...- falou olhando-os com grande interesse - podem fazer igual Hermione e me chamar de Jacquie.

Hermione apontou para eles e fez as apresentações

- Jacquie este é Victor Krum!

- prazer Victor... O jogador? -ele sorriu sem graça

-sim... - falou

- e este é Harry... Harry Potter! - Falou se aproximando dele e apertando de leve seus ombros.

Jacquie não demonstrou surpresa ao ouvir o nome.

- o famoso Harry Potter... Ouço muito sobre você! - ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela, beijando-a em seguida.

- espero que você não se deixe levar pelo que os jornais dizem! - ela riu e se sentou em uma cadeira que ele puxou pra ela.

-pode ficar tranqüilo... Tenho informações da melhor fonte a seu respeito - falou olhando para Hermione

Harry se aproximou dela e a levou para a cabeceira da mesa e ajudando-a a se sentar

- espero que ela não conte só os meus defeitos!

As duas riram

Estavam todos acomodados e se servindo. Jacquie trocava olhares com Hermione como quem pergunta o que estava acontecendo... Ate que resolveu falar

- e então Hermione... Não vai me dizer qual deles é o sortudo?

Hermione ficou vermelha e riu

- como assim, o sortudo?- Krum perguntou

- ha... Você sabe. Qual de vocês é o cara que tira o sono dela, que a faz voltar um dia super feliz pro trabalho, como se tivesse dormido com um faraó e três dias depois a faz aparecer como se tivesse passado a noite no calabouço?

Ambos sorriram e Hermione abriu a boca sem palavras. Harry ao ver o sorriso de Krum parou de sorrir. O outro fez o mesmo.

Se perguntavam se o outro era o "sortudo".

Harry sabia que Hermione o amava e que sempre ficava feliz ao vê-lo, mas depois dessa conversa com Krum se perguntava o que mais esconderia dele e se ela e Krum tinham algo. "É claro que não, ela só tem a mim!" Pensou. Olhou para Hermione e já não teve tanta certeza.

Por outro lado Krum pensava quase a mesma coisa. Sempre que visitava Hermione ela se sentia bem. Não sabia sobre noites de faraó afinal só dormiram uma única vez, e isso fazia anos, mas sabia que eles se davam bem e que a amava. Tanto que havia feito aquele pedido. Mas olhando pra Harry ali, tão familiarizado com tudo teve suas duvidas que foram logo substituídas por uma grande alegria. "Ele acha que o 'sortudo' sou eu" pensou. Olhou para Hermione e já não teve tanta certeza.

Foi Harry quem decidiu quebrar o gelo

- e então... Vocês se conhecem de onde?

- trabalhamos juntas na embaixada. Jacquie é a nossa relações publicas.

Harry abafou um riso. Se Jacquie era a relações publicas tinha pena de Hermione. Como não deveriam aparecer problemas pra ela resolver em função da outra?

Jacquie percebeu o embaraço de Hermione e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- tem namorada Harry? - ela perguntou

-porque a curiosidade? - ele se esquivou

- não sei... Acho que a sua namorada deveria primeiro passar pela aprovação da Hermione... Estou certa?

- sim, você esta certa!

Ela se virou para Hermione e falou

- e então... Estou aprovada?

Começaram a rir e conversaram sobre amenidades, mas tudo que Hermione queria não aconteceu. O jeito alegre e extrovertido de Jacquie não fez com que Krum desistisse de ficar a sós com ela, fazendo-a lembrar que precisava falar com Harry.

Quando começaram a se levantar e ela fez menção de começar a retirar a louça,mas Jacquie com um leve aceno de varinha fez tudo sumir.

- Jacquie! - Hermione falou revoltada

- a Mione... O que custa?

- vou ver se não quebrou nada!

Foi pra cozinha e quando olhou pra trás Krum estava bem perto dela.

- Hermione... Pensou no que eu te disse?

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Era tão difícil tomar aquela decisão. Krum a havia pedido em casamento e Hermione sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Pensara no assunto por duas longas semanas e tudo que queria era que Harry voltasse para primeiro conversar com ele, mas este não quis lhe facilitar as coisas voltando depois do previsto.

Sabia que Krum faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz. Seria um marido exemplar que sempre arranjaria um tempo pra ela, como tinha acabado de fazer. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de desamparo.

- sinto muito Victor, mas...

Olhou para Harry. Ele dançava com Jacquie. Haviam ligado o som e os dois dançavam alegremente uma musica mais lenta. Podia vê-lo lançando olhares furtivos em sua direção.

Aquele olhar que ela tanto amava. O olhar que a fazia sorrir e ao mesmo tempo chorar. Suspirou. Não sabia porque as coisas eram tão complicadas. O amava... Porque não era ele que estava ali na sua frente querendo uma resposta? "Porque você diria sim na mesma hora e ele não teria de esperar" pensou dando um sorriso amargo.

Levantou o olhar e encontrou Krum a fitá-la com um misto de decepção e entendimento no olhar.

- você o ama... E eu sou apenas um amigo querido.

- Victor...- ele segurou suas mãos

- não precisa falar mais nada... Só espero que ele perceba a tempo o que tem em mãos e não te faça sofrer mais...

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e a puxou para um abraço.

- poderá sempre contar comigo Hermione, sempre!

- viu? - Jacquie falou da porta. – não quebrei nada! - Hermione deu um sorriso sem graça e se afastou de Victor. Harry estava à porta e seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão

- já vou... Nos vemos outro dia - ele beijou a amiga na face e ela o acompanhou até a porta.

- ate a aproxima Victor! - mal havia se despedido e Jacquie se aproximou

- também já vou Mione. O jantar como sempre estava ótimo.

- você só fala isso porque não gosta de cozinhar na sexta feira!

- que isso... Acha que eu mentiria pra você? - falou sorrindo -qualquer coisa sabe que estou do outro lado da rua!

- valeu Jacquie!-se despediram e Hermione fechou a porta.

Harry se encontrava de costas pra ela. Olhava o jardim pela janela. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça poderia parecer calmo pra qualquer um menos pra ela. Conhecia-o. Sabia que pelo fato de não querer olhá-la. Ele queria se preparar para o que viria.

- Harry? - ele se virou

Podia ver todo o seu esplendor ali. Sabia que nenhuma mulher teria aquela conversa com ele. Qualquer uma se contentaria com o que ele oferecia, mas ela não era qualquer uma e era por isso que estavam juntos.

- quem começa? – ele se aproximou dela –você ou eu?

Ele parecia tão desamparado. Era um menino ainda. Ela via isso nos seus olhos. Toda a insegurança que ele sentia estava ali, naquele olhar amedrontado, na mão que passava pelos cabelos deixando-os mais rebeldes ainda... Tudo isso ela já conhecia, mas tinha algo mais ali. Ele não era mais um menino. Ele era um homem, tinha a vida de um e precisava passar a tomar atitudes de um.

- eu começo Harry! – falou se sentando no sofá.

Ele fez o mesmo. O aparelho de som continuava tocando uma musica baixa.

- Harry... O Victor me fez uma proposta que eu queria ter te comunicado antes de respondê-lo, mas você não veio no dia marcado então...

- você disse sim pra ele? –falou abrindo os braços, se encostando no sofá e cruzando as pernas.

- é isso que você acha que eu devo ter dito? – ela ficou de lado abraçando uma almofada – ele me propôs em casamento Harry! Você tem idéia do que é isso?

Ele abaixou o rosto e ficou olhando para o tapete. Não sabia o que responder. É claro que sabia o que era um casamento. Tinha ido a vários. Muitos até na companhia dela. Poderia enumerar alguns como exemplo, mas ao olhar pra ela percebeu que não se referia a uma mera palavra.

- o que você disse a ele? - ela soltou uma risada amarga

- eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro e ainda espero uma resposta!

- ta... Você disse não, porque senão não estaria me amolando com essa historia. Vamos lá Hermione... Você é muito esperta. Não precisa ficar me enrolando. Vamos direto ao ponto. Onde você quer chegar com tudo isso?

-onde eu quero chegar? Eu quero chegar ao ponto que eu te amo... E que o Victor me ama. Ama tanto que mesmo estando longe sempre arranja um modo de vir me ver. Ama tanto que não perde uma oportunidade de estar ao meu lado, ama tanto que me pediu em casamento. – ela se levantou ficando de frente a ele - por te amar eu relevo as suas ausências, afinal é o seu trabalho, agora me diga Potter: quando você vai mostrar que me ama e viver um pouco a sua vida, ou melhor: a nossa vida?

Ele a fitou com um misto de dor e pesar nos olhos.

- eu te amo Hermione! – ele mexeu os braços em um gesto de rendição – mas você sabe que esse é o meu trabalho.Eu não posso fazer igual o Victor. Eu adoraria, - ele se levantou – adoraria voltar toda noite pra você – tentou se aproximar, mas ela se afastou ficando de costas pra ele – mas não da Mione...

Ela balançou a cabeça e se abraçou "porque as coisas têm de ser assim?" Pensou. Ele a abraçou por trás. Pôs o rosto em seu ombro e as mãos em sua cintura.

- já pensou... Eu deixo meu posto, fico naquele quarto tendo uma noite maravilhosa e alguém me procura porque temos um grande problema? – ele beijou o pescoço dela.

Hermione se virou e ele pode ver que ela estava à beira de lagrimas.

- quem não entendeu foi você! – deu um passo pra trás – você não se importa com a resposta que eu ia dar ao Victor. Você ia ficar ai sentado, me vendo dizer que ia casar com ele e não ia fazer nada! – ela gritou – nada!

- Hermione... – ela se afastou da mão que ele estendia

- que amor é esse Harry? Que amor é esse que permite que você me deixe ir embora com outro?

Ele não sabia ainda o motivo daquela discussão até que a ouviu falar aquelas ultimas palavras. Era a mesma questão de sempre. O tamanho do amor que sentia por ela, o tempo que ficava longe dela...

Riu para não chorar. Não sabia o que dizer além de que a amava e faria qualquer coisa pra estar ao lado dela. Qualquer coisa? Não, isso não era verdade. Seu emprego era a sua vida. Olhou para Hermione. Ela só queria o que? Que ele abandonasse seu emprego? Que dissesse que a amava? Que queria se casar com ela? Porque era tão difícil dizer o que ela queria?

Fazendo isso a veria sorrir com certeza. Estaria tudo resolvido com uma simples coruja, ou não? Ainda tinha a questão do Krum. Será que agüentaria vê-la se casando com ele?

- não! – falou e sabe porque? – ele a segurou pelo pulso – porque eu sou egoísta o bastante pra te querer só pra mim, Por não admitir nem em sonhos ver você nos braços de outro. Porque eu te amo e não consigo ver o que aconteceria comigo sem poder imaginar você me esperando de braços abertos toda vez que volto de uma missão!

Ele a puxou e quando Hermione deu por si estava nos braços dele. Sentindo os beijos dele em seu colo, pescoço e percorrendo seu rosto até chegar em seus lábios. Abriu os lábios para protestar, mas no momento seguinte sentiu a boca dele queimando a sua, quente e intoxicante. Tentava raciocinar, mas não conseguia. Ele a beijava como nunca, fazendo seus sentidos rodopiarem. Hermione percebeu que respondia instintivamente, devolvendo os beijos com um desespero faminto que se juntava a uma imensa satisfação.

Estava tonta e sem ar, quando ele finalmente relaxou o abraço. Segurou-se com medo de cair, mas os braços permaneciam envolvendo-a.

- conseguiria viver sem mim Hermione?- falou ajeitando o cabelo dela.

-essa é a pergunta que me faço toda vez que você vai embora... –ela se soltou – não quero que você deixe o seu emprego Harry... Só quero que você para de trabalhar no campo. Ta na hora de você fincar raízes... De mostrar pra todos que você não é simplesmente o menino que sobreviveu, mas sim Harry Potter... Que sabe fazer outra coisa além de ficar perambulando a procura de bruxos das trevas!

- eu já te disse que... – ela o cortou

- que isso tudo vai acabar? Que essa é sua ultima missão? – ela deu um sorriso amargo – eu queria acreditar em você. Sabe quantas vezes você já disse isso?

- eu te amo e...

- o que vai ser do que eu sinto quando você morrer?- ela o encarou - isso se eu chegar a saber que você morreu, né!

- não vou te deixar, vai ficar tudo bem!

- eu tento acreditar em você, mas não consigo mais. Todas as vezes que você disse que eu era a prioridade e que não ia me deixar sozinha por muito tempo... Você sempre, Harry - ela apontou um dedo pro rosto dele – sempre demonstra o contrario.Volta depois do previsto e diz que da próxima vez vai ser diferente. Sinto muito, mas hoje eu não vou acreditar nisso!

Ele a viu ir pro quarto. Sentia-se tão impotente com toda aquela conversa. Ela não entedia... Ou seria ele que não a entendia?

Ela tinha acabado de por a camisola quando ele entrou. A viu arrumar a cama e ir pro banheiro. Resolveu também dormir. Tirou a roupa e se jogou em cima da cama. Ela voltou pro quarto e ele foi pro banheiro.

Voltou a encontrando lendo. Acomodou-se embaixo das cobertas e se virou pro lado dela apoiado em um cotovelo.

- o que pensa que esta fazendo senhor Potter? – ele retirou os óculos.

- estou te olhando... Esperando você acabar de ler pra poder te abraçar - falou malicioso.

Ela abaixou o livro e o olhou

- esta muito enganado se pensa que vai dormir aqui hoje!

Ele ficou pasmo

- como?

- só não vou falar pra você dormir no sofá da sala porque temos um quarto de visitas – ele continuou a olhando sem entender - o harém esta fechado hoje Harry! O "faraó" vai ter de dormir em outro lugar!

- você não esta falando serio!

- olha Harry – ela se levantou. Vestiu o roby indo ate a porta – sempre dependeu de você a solução dos nossos problemas, mas estou vendo que agora depende de mim. E o que eu devo fazer? – abriu a porta – por você pra fora do quarto se eu precisar pensar em tudo que acontece se for preciso.

Ele continuou deitado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu. Hermione olhou pra cima pedindo ajuda.

- Harry talvez não seja tarde, me de um tempo, deixe-me sozinha um pouco... Só hoje!

Ele se levantou contrariado. Pelo olhar que ele lançou pra cama e depois pra ela soube que tê-lo por perto não era uma boa idéia. Com aquele beijo ele conseguiria reacender todos os seus desejos. Aquilo era maravilhoso e assustador. Não podia mais confiar em si mesma e não gostaria de se sentir vulnerável. Sentiu um tremor nas pernas quando ele passou ao seu lado. Todos aqueles músculos pareciam chamá-la para um paraíso só deles.

- boa noite Harry!

Antes que ela pudesse fazer algum movimento, ele puxou-a em direção aos seus braços. Começou a beijá-la de novo. Parecia que tudo acontecia depressa. Depressa ate demais...

- não faça... – ela sussurrou contra a boca dele –por favor, harry, não faça... Isso.

Ele a soltou

--desculpe... – ela ia abrir a boca pra protestar

Ele colocou dois dedos sobre a boca dela.

- me deixa dormir com esta imagem – disse baixinho – vou dormir agora com você aqui – levou a mão dela até o seu peito

Olharam-se indecisos até que ela fechou a porta, deixando-o parado no mesmo lugar.

- talvez amanhã, Harry! – murmurou para si mesma – talvez amanhã...

Encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas e chorou. Queria tanto acreditar nele, nas juras e promessas... Ela havia tentado acreditar, mas não hoje. Porque amanhã talvez as coisas mudassem

_N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado e deixem bastantes reviews. Estão vendo como eu cumpri o que disse? Me inspirei, recebendo todas aquelas reviews, e me sinto grata por quem deixou aquelas singelas palavras que alegraram o dia de uma pobre estudante universitária totalmente falida._

_N.A.2: agradecimentos básicos..._

_**Mary Gallagher:** valeu pelo incentivo, mas assim como você: eu não credito. De qualquer forma obrigado pela ajuda com o titulo.(pq vcs não sabem, mas eu sou péssima com o titulo e quase sempre é a Mary que me ajuda com eles)._

_**Gaby:** ta ai! Gente vocês precisam agradecer a gaby pq é ela q me cobra atualização (eu juro q não lembrava q estava há dois meses sem atualizar Nossas Vidas) e o término das minhas idéias(q podem gerar fics novas como essa ou songs)._

_**Sally:** vc não leu então eu ainda não falo nada._

_**Mione03:** minina... Você virou marca registrada já nos meus agradecimentos , como eu disse aquele dia no msn, estou tão acostumada com os seus reviews q já estou imaginando como ele será!_

_**Érica:** valeu, e continua com a fic. _

_Gente... Eu sei q teve mais gente só que agora eu não lembro mais. No próximo eu falo o nome de todo mundo. _

_Espero que vocês leiam o próximo capitulo, ok?_

_É isso. _

_Kisses and bye! _


	2. Sonhos Desfeitos

**Título:** _A proposta_

**Autora:**_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Shipper:**_Harry/Hermione_

_**N.A.1:**Bem... Eu pus um item na historia que não funcionaria em um lugar bruxo qualquer, mas como estamos falando de uma embaixada espera-se que funcione. Até porque ela precisa se comunicar com a não bruxa._

_**N.A.2:** sorry, mas o próximo capítulo vai demorar. Porque primeiro eu preciso fazer o de Nossas Vidas e estudar pra facul, além dos cursos é claro._

_Por isso espero que vocês sejam caridosos e tenham pena de mim, deixando reviews. Porque ai eu vejo que tem gente lendo, gostando e que deseja o próximo capítulo e dessa forma eu meio que me sinto no dever de escrever, porque vocês estão esperando._

_Acho que esse capítulo deixa a desejar e aviso que até agora eu não sei qual é meu predileto se esse ou o anterior._

_É isso e Boa leitura!_

_**Capitulo II: Sonhos Desfeitos**_

Sentiu como se uma porta se fechasse em sua vida. Levantou a mão pra bater e entrar. Falar para Hermione que aquela atitude era ridícula e que ela deveria deixá-lo entrar. Afinal aquele quarto também era seu.

"Correção Harry: o quarto é dela, assim como a casa e todo o resto!" Pensou.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir os lábios dela, vibrava ao lembrar do toque dela em seu peito. Quase perdera o controle e a levara pra cama. Arrancando aquele robe transparente e a camisola de seda. Beijando-a e fazendo o que seu corpo pedia desde que fora embora há dois meses. Virou-se e entrou na porta em frente. Nunca pensara que iria dormir naquele quarto sozinho. Só havia estado ali uma vez e seus gritos fizeram com que Hermione dormisse ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e com a cabeça dele no colo.

Fora uma noite tranqüila para ele. Percebera que as mãos dela em sua cabeça era um toque mágico, reconfortante... "Doces lembranças" pensou enquanto entrava no quarto.

O perfume do lugar fez com que ele logo dormisse. Em seus sonhos estava em outro quarto. Estava com ela e tinha uma noite maravilhosa. Acordou com o suor lhe escorrendo pela testa. Fora tão real que chegou olhar pro lado a procura dela.

"Droga, porque eu tinha de acordar na melhor parte?" Pensava.Levantou-se jogando a coberta em seus pés. Passou a mão nos cabelos deixando-os mais revoltos. Ia pegar seus óculos na mesinha quando se lembrou que estavam no quarto em frente. Deu um sorriso.

"Ótima desculpa Potter" pensou andando até o outro quarto. Abriu bem devagar a porta pra não incomodá-la. O abajur estava aceso iluminando o rosto dela. Pegou os óculos e a olhou. Dormia encolhida e com a face vermelha. "Ela chorou" viu a fronha molhada e percebeu que ela havia adormecido enquanto chorava. "Chorou por minha causa... novamente!" Uma dor aguda se apossou de seu peito.

Derrotara Voldemort porque havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo quando os pais dela morreram.Não a veria mais chorando, não por causa dele. Não importava se era direta ou indiretamente. E foi o que ele fez. Havia matado Voldemort e graças às comemorações de seu primeiro aniversario de morte ele e Hermione estavam juntos hoje.

Aquela era uma data comemorativa em todo mundo bruxo. Sempre que essa data se aproximava ele tinha o serviço redobrado. Um serviço que o deixava cansado e com vontade de chegar em casa todo dia. Porque aquela era a verdade. Ele queria vê-la todos os dias. Ficar ali, ao lado dela, porque aquele era seu lugar. Mas como poderia viver ali sabendo que a qualquer momento um novo bruxo sedento de poder poderia aparecer? Que poderia fazer algo contra ela e...

"Você tem de viver como Harry Potter e não como o menino que sobreviveu" ela o havia dito uma vez.

Ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo em seu rosto. Ela tremeu ao sentir o toque e se encolheu. Resolveu cobri-la. Debruçou-se sobre a cama e beijou a testa dela.

- eu te amo Hermione...

Pode vê-la sorrir e suspirar murmurando.

- eu também te amo Harry...- ela se virou em meio ao sono - também te amo...

Sorriu e levantou saindo do quarto. Parou indeciso sem saber o que fazer. Não tinha mais sono. Este há muito o havia abandonado. Só conseguia dormir tranqüilo ali, naquele quarto. Onde sonhava com o futuro deles. Quando a ouvia fazer planos... Planos...

Como poderia continuar enganando-a? Pra dizer a verdade tentava enganar os dois. Estendeu o olhar e viu um homem refletido no espelho que ficava ao lado da escada. Um homem grande, olhos verde esmeralda, com cabelos desgrenhados que juntos faziam com que as mulheres suspirassem e o chamassem de lindo, forte, corajoso. Endureceu o olhar. Era como se o outro lhe cobrasse explicações, atitudes!

Diminuiu a distancia e se encarou.

-tão forte Potter!Tão forte, mas não tem coragem pra tomar as atitudes certas! – se olhou no espelho de alto a baixo – com esse olhar é capaz de fazer qualquer um implorar misericórdia mesmo sendo inocente, mas não é capaz de intimidá-la, apenas de fazê-la sofrer!

Levantou o punho como se batendo no espelho estivesse se machucando, mas sabia que aquilo não ia adiantar muita coisa. Encarou-se e era como se pedisse socorro...

O que deveria fazer? Que atitude deveria tomar? Sentou abaixo do espelho. Encolhido como quando era criança e se escondia no armário, debaixo da escada, para que Duda não o machucasse, pedindo que seus pais aparecessem e o levasse dali, querendo uma família, um lar que o amasse e o desejasse, um lugar onde não fosse mais um intruso...

Os olhos arderam e as lagrimas caíram. Chorava como um menino. "Você age como um menino Harry" ela disse uma vez, quando ele falou que tinha vontade de tomar banho de chuva, no meio do gramado dela. Riram e ela o viu brincar como uma criança. Depois cuidou dele, no meio da noite, ao despertar em seus braços percebendo que estava febril.

Sentia-se mal por fazê-la sofrer. Sempre que precisava ela estava lá, pronta pra ele. Mas e ele? Será que quando ela precisasse estaria por perto? Ou estaria em mais uma missão, tentando salvar o mundo?

Decisões. Sua vida sempre dependeu que ele as tomasse rapidamente. Mas aquela ele não conseguiria tomar assim. Indo até a biblioteca procurou um pedaço de pergaminho. Acabou encontrando um bloco com uma caneta em cima. Nunca fora muito bom com palavras, mas tinha de começar por algum lugar.

"Querida Mione", começou a escrever e parou. Porque escrever? Porque não falar pra ela? Teria uma semana antes de voltar ao ministério... Ou não teria?

Jogando a caneta na mesa, se recostou na cadeira levando as mãos ao rosto. Aquilo não era vida. Aquela incerteza o acabaria matando, em contra partida passara tanto tempo nessa incerteza que não sabia se era capaz de viver sem ela. Será que conseguiria passar mais algum tempo longe de Hermione? Olhou para o relógio no pulso e se arrependeu. Ele piscava e uma mensagem passava pela lateral dele. Assim como Hermione havia feito com aquelas moedas pra A.D. o relógio dos Aurores tinha um feitiço pra que mostrasse quando os seus serviços eram solicitados.

Era o fim de sua semana. Pegou a caneta e com novo animo escreveu uma carta pra ela. Uma carta onde tentava esclarecer os sentimentos. Lacrou –a e foi pro quarto.

Encontrou-a na mesma posição que havia deixado. Só de olhá-la tinha vontade de quebrar aquele relógio e esquecer de tudo que não fosse os dois. Entrou no closet e pegou uma roupa pra se vestir. Depois de três anos fazendo aquilo ainda não conseguia se acostumar com aquela cena. Era como se um pedaço dele ficasse com ela a cada vez que ia embora e depois daquela briga era como se todo o seu coração ficasse ali.

Tomaria uma atitude sim e o mais rápido possível. Da próxima vez que viesse não a deixaria mais no meio da noite. Ficaria ali, o resto da noite e ela não precisaria se preocupar se ele ia ser ferido ou não. Ia pedir pra ser transferido ainda hoje. Ficaria com ela, sim, com ela. Porque tinha um lar. Hermione era seu lar. A família que tanto desejava. Seu porto seguro...

Voltou pra perto da cama e se sentou ao lado dela. Ficaria louco se algo acontecesse a ela. Pegou sua varinha conjurou uma rosa branca. Com um outro feitiço encheu o quarto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Pegou a rosa e pôs ao lado dela. No lugar onde deveria estar dormindo. No lugar onde tinha certeza que da próxima vez em que viesse iria usufruir, com todos os seus direitos. Beijou –a e se levantou. Abriu a porta e fez outro feitiço. Sorriu. Ao menos ela ficaria feliz em algum momento pela manhã. Olhou para a porta do quarto em que deveria ter dormido e lançou outro feitiço. Pronto. Agora só precisava ir embora. Uma ultima olhada e percebeu que deixara a carta ao lado dela. Com um ultimo aceno da varinha fez com que ela sumisse e um bilhete ficasse em seu lugar.

- até logo princesa...

* * *

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Ele estava ali, ao lado dela, ainda podia sentir os lábios dele em seu rosto.

-Harry! – falou acendendo o abajur.

Nada. Olhou a sua volta e percebeu que estava envolta em um mar de rosas vermelhas. Jogou-se de volta no travesseiro sorrindo. Respirando fundo pode sentir todo o aroma do lugar. O perfume daquelas rosas era algo muito reconfortante. Pegou o robe e viu a rosa branca com um pequeno bilhete.

"_Jet' aime"_

Sorriu. Ele sabia ser romântico e também sabia que aqueles gestos a faziam querer esquecer os problemas, mas dessa vez não seria assim. Embora dar um beijo nele não fosse uma má idéia... Mas sabia o que aconteceria depois que ele acordasse com um beijo. O relógio marcava cinco horas. Resolveu se levantar. Não conseguiria mais dormir. Não quando sua cabeça doía por ter chorado até tarde.

A lembrança do motivo que a fez chorar doeu. Por um lado tinha Victor com uma proposta de felicidade eterna. Por outro Harry e suas idas e vindas.

Princesa... Era assim que ele a tratava quando estava por perto. Ela era sua princesa, ele dizia, porque se parecia com uma, porque a levava em seu peito como algo precioso demais pra ser compartilhado com os outros.

Abrindo a porta do quarto encontrou o corredor repleto de flores. Seguiu aquela trilha encantada com a sensação das rosas sob seus pés. "Macia e delicada como as pétalas de uma rosa" ele falara uma vez sobre sua pele. Entrou na biblioteca e se surpreendeu ao ver que ele não estava lá. Na mesa de mogno encontrou uma carta lacrada com o símbolo do anel dele, embaixo de outra rosa branca.

"_Para Hermione Granger"_ de um lado e do outro _"De Harry Potter"_. Ia rir, mas ao pensar que ele poderia ter ido embora sem se despedir dela, novamente doeu muito.

- Harry! – chamou.

Como resposta ouviu um silencio profundo no local. Saiu da biblioteca e percorreu cada canto da casa a procura dele até que resolveu entrar no quarto de visitas. A essa hora seu peito doía. Doía porque ele não poderia ter feito aquilo com ela. Não agora quando eles iam ter uma conversa decisiva. Não agora quando ele não reagia perante a proposta de Krum, praticamente a jogando nos braços de outro. Não agora que ela o expulsara depois de dois longos meses de solidão do quarto dela.

Não bateu antes de entrar. Já imaginava que estava sozinha e entrou o chamando.

- Harry!

Respondendo-a encontrou outra rosa junto com outro bilhete. Abriu já imaginando o que leria.

"_Mione, estou indo atender um chamado urgente, mas não esqueci da nossa conversa. Assim que resolver as coisas por aqui eu volto correndo._

_Não sei se você já encontrou, mas eu deixei uma carta pra você na biblioteca._

_Sinto muito por ter de partir assim, princesa..._

_Um beijo._

Harry" 

Sentia-se como uma tola. Um boneco de marionete que ele dispensava na hora que bem entendia. Ele disse que voltaria, certo? Não seria boba a ponto de ficar esperando.Apesar de morrer de saudades não daria o braço a torcer. Ainda podia sentir o perfume dele entre os lençóis, prova de que mais uma vez ele esteve ali e foi embora sem falar com ela.Aquela cena já virara rotina em sua vida. Conseguia se recordar da primeira vez que voltou do trabalho, deprimida, porque sentia sua falta e o encontrou em casa.

* * *

**Com as pernas parecendo chumbo ela entrou em casa. Estava cansada e deprimida. Tinha o casaco na mão, quando viu o vestíbulo com um sobre – tudo. Um pensamento... Uma lembrança. Estranhamente, não teve medo. Não teve medo algum. Sem hesitar um momento jogou o casaco na cadeira ao lado da porta e entrou na sala. Ele estava lá, sentado no sofá, lendo o jornal. Devagar abaixou o jornal e sorriu.**

**- alô Hermione! – a cumprimentou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo estar ali sentado. Ela não conseguia falar, olhando o rosto que lembrava tão bem, com o cabelo bagunçado como sempre.**

**- Harry!- jogou a bolsa e as luvas na cadeira – Harry! – repetiu, percebendo que ria estupidamente.**

**Sua depressão tinha sumido como fumaça e a alegria inundou-a. Ele levantou-se, quando ela foi em sua direção. Segurou as mãos estendidas dela e puxou-a para perto.**

**-não vou ficar aqui apertando suas mãos! – ele disse em seu ouvido e beijou-a na boca com determinação. Foi como se uma grande onda a engolisse. Os braços dela o envolveram e ela se abandonou no aconchego do corpo de Harry, sentindo uma grande euforia.**

**Ele sorria feliz quando finalmente se afastou dela.**

**- bem, foi uma recepção e tanto! Acha que pode tolerar minha companhia por alguns dias?**

**Então ele ia ficar? Ficar!**

**- oh, sim, é claro... Claro! Porque não me avisou que viria?**

**-queria fazer uma surpresa. Ver sua reação a minha chegada.**

**-então já viu!**

**- vi mesmo! – ele falou com bom humor. **

**A envolvendo em outro beijo lhe deu uma mostra de que aquele seria apenas um dos primeiros daquela noite.

* * *

**

Tudo que ela não tinha quando ele ia embora era humor. Saiu do quarto decidida a esquecer que ele havia voltado na noite anterior. Continuaria levando sua vida e se ele iria voltar para conversarem que a esperasse. Por isso escolheria um tailleur neutro e chegaria normalmente no trabalho.

Desta forma Jacquie não poderia fazer insinuações como as da noite anterior e ninguém suspeitaria que ela Hermione Granger tinha um namorado secreto e que eles estavam brigados. Aquela situação sempre a deixava apreensiva. Tinha um romance secreto com o seu melhor amigo e este era ninguém menos que Harry Potter, o bruxo mais famoso dos últimos tempos.

Afinal, quem suspeitaria dela? A assistente pessoal do embaixador, a mulher mais profissional que eles já haviam visto. Séria e compenetrada, Hermione não dava brechas para que ninguém se intrometesse em sua vida pessoal e não seria agora que as coisas iam mudar.

* * *

Harry olhou para o seu chefe. Não sabia que trocar de posto ia ser tão complicado. Havia chegado e ido direto falar com ele. Queria levar o café da manhã pra ela, ainda hoje se possível.

- como assim eu não posso deixar de ser um agente de campo?

- não é que você não pode deixar de ser Harry... É que eu preciso que você vá nessa missão. É muito importante...

- não, não é importante! – gritou pouco se importando se ele era seu chefe e se seus colegas ouviam.

-pense Harry... Você não tem ninguém. Porque tanta pressa?

Ele encarou o outro e o viu se encolher perante seu olhar

-se eu não falo sobre minha vida isso não é motivo para deduzir que não tenho uma vida fora dessas paredes!- passou a mão no cabelo impaciente – quero ter uma vida normal!

Charles o olhava sem reação. Se fosse outro auror já teria mandado se retirar de sua sala ou até mesmo o demitido, mas sabia que ele não estava errado. Harry também sabia disso e ao menos uma vez em sua vida ia se prevalecer de ser quem era.

-escuta Harry... Só mais essa missão e depois você se torna um agente fixo, OK?

-não brinque comigo Charles, não brinque comigo! – gritou e se aproximou do outro pra falar – ou você vai descobrir porque me chamam de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu não uma, mas duas vezes!

Saiu da sala enfrentando olhares aturdidos de todos que cruzavam seu caminho.Todos sabiam que ele não agia daquela forma. Participou da reunião da missão com a mente longe. Queria ligar pra Hermione e lhe falar que não poderia aparecer que sentia muito, que assim que pudesse voltava...

Havia um telefone na rua em frente à cabine quebrada do ministério. Rapidamente, passou pelo aglomerado de pessoas que começavam a chegar pra mais um dia de trabalho. Já eram oito da manha e sabia que Hermione, assim como essas pessoas, não se encontrava mais em casa.

Cruzou a rua e pegou umas fichas que tinha no bolso.Discou o numero da embaixada. Sabia de co, apesar de nunca ter usado.

Um toque, dois toques, três...

-alguém atende, por favor...

Quatro toques...

- Embaixada Inglesa, bom dia!- a secretaria falou

- gostaria de falar com a senhorita Granger, por favor! - esqueceu de falar bom dia pra mulher, sabia, mas a situação não pedia educação - é urgente...

A mulher demorou a responder o que o deixou mais nervoso ainda

-quem gostaria?

- um amigo! -falou exasperado, já se irritando.

- a senhorita Granger parece que ainda não chegou, quer deixar recado?

Percebeu que se demonstrasse impaciência não ia conseguir nada e resolveu usar de todo o seu poder de persuasão. Respirou fundo, aquela era uma boa causa e ele não estaria falando nenhuma mentira. Pigarreou para limpar a voz e falou, no seu melhor timbre:

-bem... Senhorita, eu sou um amigo da senhorita Granger e eu sei que ela não é de se atrasar a menos que esteja doente e como eu a deixei em ótimo estado hoje pela manha, lhe garanto que ela esta ai sim. E ao menos que você queira vê-la muito, mas muito chateada, poderia me fazer à gentileza de transferir a ligação pro ramal dela?

A menina se assustou com aquela informação, da maneira que ele imaginou. Dava graças aos céus por não ter se identificado. Sabia que agora ela iria olhar para Hermione com outros olhos, a sabia. Relaxou quando ouviu aquela musiquinha chata de transferência de ramal, mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois sabia que a parte mais difícil viria agora...

* * *

Hermione entrou animada em sua sala. Jacquie pedia informações de sua noite, imaginando que o seu "faraó" tivesse reclamado o posto. A amiga ainda havia feito uma piada pra descontrair e por isso Hermione estava esquecendo do que Harry havia feito quando seu telefone começou a tocar. Sentou-se em sua mesa e viu Jacquie se despedir com um aceno em direção a sua sala.

-Hermione Granger, bom dia – silêncio... - alô?

- Hermione? Sou... - ela sabia quem era e isso fez com que segurasse o fone com força e o cortou

- eu sei que é você. O que foi? Pensei que anos no mundo bruxo tivessem feito esquecer como se usa um telefone.

Harry fingiu não ouvir o tom sarcástico na voz dela. Conhecia-a e por isso reconhecia que ela não estava de bom humor. Ela atendera o telefone de outra maneira. Ele a ouvira rir antes de falar com ele e a voz que havia atendido o telefone era risonha. Resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

- eu quero te avisar que eu vou ter de passar uns tempos...

- fora? – ela perguntou amarga – porque será que isso não me surpreende?

Ele fechou os olhos do outro lado. Não queria estar ali.Será que ela não entendia que ele queria estar com ela, que não queria aquela vida de andarilho mais, que estava disposto a mudar por ela? Pensando nisso ele se lembrou da carta, onde dizia todas essas coisas.

- Hermione... Você leu a carta que eu pus na biblioteca? - ela se encostou na cadeira e olhou para o jardim. O dia estava tão bonito.Queria tanto que seu dia também estivesse alegre daquele jeito.

- não Harry. - seu peito doeu - eu queimei.

Pode ouvir a respiração dele falhar do outro lado

- você o que?

- queimei, sabe... Jogar no fogo?

Harry se sentiu tão mal naquele momento que pensou que estavam lhe lançando uma maldição imperdoável

-escuta Hermione...

-olha Harry, eu acho que qualquer coisa que você queira me dizer não pode ser dito por uma carta. Chegamos em um ponto na nossa relação...

- não... Você não podia... - ela fingiu que não ouviu e continuou

- chegamos em um ponto Harry onde somente uma boa conversa pode resolver e acho que qualquer coisa que você tenha a me dizer se não foi dita até agora pode esperar e ser dita pessoalmente.

Dizendo isso ela fez menção de por o telefone no gancho, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso o ouviu implorar do outro lado.

- por favor, Hermione, não desligue!

- me de um motivo pra que eu não desligue!

Ele ia falar quando alguém bateu do lado de fora da cabine. Era um senhor querendo usar o telefone, fazendo um sinal, mostrando o relógio. Harry sabia que estava há um bom tempo ali, mas não sairia tão facilmente. Não antes de encerrar a conversa com Hermione.

- olha Hermione, eu te amo e o que vivemos não pode ser apagado assim de uma hora pra outra. Eu não sonhei que você estava nos meus braços há dois meses e...

Ela fechou os olhos antes de falar.

- você disse tudo Harry. O período que passamos juntos foi um sonho e no momento estou passando por um pesadelo, alias um que eu sempre tenho quando você me deixa de uma hora pra outra e sinto muito, mas estou tentando por uma ordem na minha vida e voltar ao mundo real.

- você não pode fazer isso com a gente! –ele falou em tom de suplica

- realmente... Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso com a gente. Por isso que estou lhe pedindo que só volte a me procurar quando estiver disposto a conversar pessoalmente.

- você não pensa em nós?

Percebeu que ele estava desesperado e também se desesperou. Estava sendo difícil, mais até do que imaginava. Sentiu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e agradeceu por estar sozinha.

- não fale isso Harry...- respirou fundo – estou pensando na gente, estou pensando em mim... Porque não agüento mais Harry... Estou sofrendo! – ela gritou – estou sofrendo com essa conversa assim como sofri com a de ontem e acho que já ta na hora deu pensar em mim e esquecer um pouco de nós!

- Hermione...

Ela não chegou a ouvir o que ele dizia. Havia desligado antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca. Harry ficou olhando para o telefone assim como olhara para a porta do quarto dela na noite anterior. Não sabia que ela sofria tanto e agora podia imaginá-la chorando do outro lado, tentando esconder as lágrimas dos outros. Continuou olhando para o fone que tinha em mãos.

Agora uma senhora batia na porta. Olhou aturdido para ela. Onde poderia ter parado o homem que estava ali? No mínimo já deveria ter ido embora. Colocou o fone no gancho e fechou o sobre - tudo. Uma garoa fina caia e assim que saiu da cabine sentiu como se aquelas gotas fossem lágrimas dela e ele não fosse capaz de interrompê-las, apenas de causá-las.Andou cabisbaixo até a entrada de visitantes do ministério e ficou ali. Parado, com a chuva a encharcá-lo. Sentiu que alguém tocava em seu ombro e se soltou. Não queria falar com ninguém queria apenas...

- vamos lá Potter! – olhou pra ele e fechou a cara – ficar aqui não vai resolver seu problema. Vamos logo pra essa missão. Quanto mais rápido começarmos mais rápido voltamos.

Harry sabia que ele tinha razão

- está bem Malfoy, vamos...

Desencostou-se do muro e seguiu com o colega até o seu destino. Esperava que realmente aquela missão não demorasse muito.

- sabe Potter, eu me preocupo com você. Nós passamos longos períodos longe de quem conhecemos e eu não vejo você sair com ninguém. – Harry o olhou desconfiado – é serio. Eu sou fiel a Gina e espero esse tempo todo, porque sei que ela vai estar lá, mas e você? Não tem nada sério Harry e não se envolve com ninguém a não ser com o seu serviço.

Ele se soltou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. O que Draco dizia não era de todo mentira, só não sabia o que ele queria com aquilo.

- e onde você quer chegar com isso?

-por um acaso mudou de gosto foi? – Draco falou rindo, mas Harry não viu isso

Pegando o outro pelo colarinho Harry o encostou contra a parede e o ameaçou

- você tem amor à vida Malfoy? – falou irritado. Estava esgotado e queria descontar sua raiva em alguém – porque se tem acho bom me dizer logo o que quer ao invés de ficar fazendo piadas sem graça!

- calma Potter! Vim em missão de paz e não pra falar sobre isso.

Harry o soltou e tentou se acalmar

- então o que você quer?

- bem... – o outro abaixou o rosto e Harry soube que ele não tinha coragem pra dizer aquilo que ia dizer – eu pedi a Gina em casamento sabe? -ele olhou para Harry em expectativa – você sabe como é não? Eu vivo viajando, essa vida é horrível pra qualquer relacionamento... Então a pedi. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer durante esse período que vamos passar fora, por isso eu tentei mostrar a ela que eu a amo e que ela pode esperar algo sério do nosso relacionamento.

Harry sorriu. Estava feliz pelos dois e ao mesmo tempo se perguntava porque ele não tivera coragem de fazer isso também. Porque não pedira Hermione em casamento antes?

- Harry?

Voltou à atenção pro colega.

- sim?

- eu queria que você fosse o meu padrinho.

O moreno parou de andar

- você quer o que?

Draco suspirou e continuou

- é que você é como um irmão pra Gina e apesar de todas as diferenças você é o único nessa equipe ou naquela família que acredita e confia em mim. Além do mais se nenhum dos Weasleys for, ela vai ficar feliz em saber que alguém nos apóia.

Harry sorriu e voltou a andar

- está bem... Mas com a condição de que você vai ter de entregar um relatório mensal de como está se comportando.

Draco riu

- tudo bem chefinho...

Os dias se arrastaram e Harry não acreditou quando viu que a missão estava acabando. Iria rever Hermione e assim como Draco mostraria que estava disposto a algo sério e não seria nenhum Victor Krum que a tiraria dele.

A convicção de que tudo ia dar certo só se esvaia quando lembrava que ela havia queimado a carta e das suas palavras ao telefone. Mas sabia que merecia uma nova chance e pediu aos céus que depois de ter abusado tanto da sorte ainda tivesse alguma.

* * *

Hermione estava trabalhando muito nos últimos dias. Sabia que se continuasse nesse ritmo seu organismo ia acabar reclamando, mas não se importava. Queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Aquela festa estava tomando o tempo de todos na embaixada e como o embaixador não tinha uma esposa pra preparar tudo acabava sobrando pra ela. Eram pedidos do bufe, da ornamentação e dos empregados normais. Todos se desdobrando para aquela festa.

Chegar em casa após mais um dia de trabalho era a melhor coisa do mundo. Pôs a comida no microondas e foi tomar um banho. Estava tão cansada que pegou uma camisa dele pra vestir. Olhou-se no espelho e riu. Parecia um vestido, mas não se importava. Até que ele resolvesse voltar era assim que ela dormiria. Era como se ele estivesse ali com ela, todas as noites a envolvendo e fazendo-a dormir. Lembrar da ultima conversa não doía tanto porque a magoa já passara. Agora ela estava vivendo a sua rotina normal, apenas esperando que ele voltasse e ela vivesse um sonho de novo e que dessa vez não tivesse pesadelos.

A festa seria no outro dia. Faria seis meses que não se viam. Tomou uma aspirina antes de dormir. Precisava estar inteira na manhã seguinte. Deitou-se e programou o despertador. Abriu a gaveta pra guardar o remédio e encontrou a carta. Estava ali, perdida entre outros papeis, esperando que ela tomasse coragem pra ler.

Respirou fundo e fechou a gaveta. Estava adiando aquele momento, reconhecia, Mas enquanto houvesse chances dele vir falar com ela não leria. Teve uma noite agitada e pela manhã, quase que lançou o despertador contra a parede. Não agüentava o barulho.

Na embaixada encontrou todos alvoroçados e preocupados com os eventos noturnos. Checou os últimos itens e freou uma Jacquie preocupada com o figurino dela.

- com que roupa você vai vir?

Hermione entregou o arranjo na mão de alguém que passou por ela. Não tinha tempo pra pensar em roupa. Aliás, a ultima coisa em que pensava era em sua roupa. Riscou um item em sua lista e olhou para Jacquie. Ela parecia desesperada e tudo que Hermione não queria era alguém fora de controle.

- se acalme Jacquie - passou o dedo em um vaso para ver se estava limpo - eu já tenho um traje... E não preciso que você me deixe nervosa com isso.

Jacquie a olhou novamente, piscando várias vezes.

- eu sei que você está encarregada de muitas coisas e eu sou só a relações publicas, mas você precisa parar um pouco! - falou tirando uma prova de champanhe da mão da amiga - você está se descabelando. Relaxa, está tudo pronto. Eu sei que essa festa é importante, mas eu não sei como é que você ainda não caiu doente com toda essa pressão!

Hermione olhou pro relógio e se permitiu um minuto de descanso. Sentou na cadeira mais próxima e olhou pra amiga. Jacqueline estava certa. Desde que chegara não parara um único minuto sequer. Concertou a postura e mexeu o pescoço. Precisava de outra aspirina se continuasse daquele jeito não conseguiria voltar à noite e sua ida a costureira teria sido á toa. "Não" se levantou "não passei meu precioso tempo como manequim por nada" decidida tomou não uma, mas duas aspirinas. Jacquie a olhou reprovadora.

- não se preocupe Jacquie. Minha roupa não vai te fazer passar vergonha!

* * *

Harry odiava aquela festa. A achava ilógica. Poderia estar fazendo coisas muito melhores além de comemorar o aniversário de morte de Voldemort. "Como resolver meus problemas pessoais" pensou, mas sabia que Hermione estaria lá e não conseguiria falar com ela antes da festa.

Acompanhava pelo jornal as notícias sobre os preparativos da festa que naquele ano ocorreriam na França. A imaginava andando pra lá e pra cá dando ordens e fazendo com que no final tudo desse certo.

Sorriu.

Após seis meses ele também queria que tudo desse certo.

* * *

_**N.A.3:** é isso gente..._

_Pra quem achava que a Mione era uma heroína por esperá-lo por dois meses ai vai a prova de que ela é mais do que uma heroína. Afinal são seis meses sem ver a cara dele e oito sem se entenderem (se é que vcs entendem). No próximo vcs vão conhecer o conteúdo da carta que o Harry tanto queria que ela lesse._

_**N.A.4:**Espero q tenham gostado e agora vem à parte mais legal pra mim...(eu sei q vocês odeiam a parte q eu deixo pras reviews, mas eu tenho de agradecer ao povo q eu vejo que lê)._

_Vamos lá:_

_**Mary:** valeu por betar, pelo apoio e etc, mas eu continuo dizendo q assim como você eu não acredito._

_**Marcx:** ta ai. Espero que você não tenha se decepcionado, valeu pelo review!_

_**Ca-cazinha:** ta aqui. Espero que você tenha gostado desse também._

_**Mione03:** no coments... Você é um amor sabia? Gente, não tem uma fic que ela não me deixe review, um capitulo sequer... E sempre tenta também me convencer que eu escrevo bem. Mas isso é outra historia._

_**Gaby:** ta ai... Satisfeita? Eu sei que demoro, mas fazer o que né? E vou tentar não demorar com Nossas Vidas, ok? Pq como eu disse, já dei um nome pro capitulo e tudo. Agora só falta tomar coragem e ter tempo pra escrever (rsrs)_

_**MioneGrangerPotter:** menina.. Não chora... Eu não me esqueci de você, que também sempre deixa um review nas minhas fics... Valeu, pelo apoio, e brigada pelas fotos que você sempre manda pelo e-mail (viu? Eu não esqueço) ha e também brigada pelo review na song... Mas o meu livro? Bem esse vai demorar acho que mais do que as cenas HHs que você tanto pede em Nossas Vidas, mas acho que vou ser boazinha nesse capítulo com vocês.(não sai espalhando isso por ai não, viu?)._

_**Jessy:** companheira de tarde de domingo, valeu pelo review e pelo apoio... E ai, gostou?_

_Espero que sim... Não deixe a sua mana na mão ta? E não se esqueça de carregar um bloquinho sempre (rsrs)_

_**Jackeline Black:** valeu... Espero que tenha gostado, e qualquer coisa a gente se fala no msn._

_**Julia:** eu vou te dizer o mesmo que eu disse pra Mary. Não acredito que escrevo bem. Apenas surto de vez em quando e o que a Mione vai fazer? Você ta vendo o que ela vai fazer... "Bola pra cima e que nenhum vento sopre pq se não eu caio" (pra você ver o estado em que ela esta)._

_**Wendy: **você também a viu como eu vejo... Que lindo, que emoção... Agora basta dizer se eu desapontei nesse capitulo._

_**Pink potter:** menina... Você me deu um susto com aquele review de Nossas Vidas. Tinha uma semana que não chegava nada e de repente, um alerta de review na fic (rsrsrs). Mas eu quero agradecer e pedir que você não demore com as atualizações, especialmente Doce Novembro._

_**Granger:** menina... To boba... O povo do Floreios resolveu deixar comentário... Nem acredito..._

_**Ju:** o mesmo que eu disse pra Granger. É pq eu até agora só tinha recebido um comentário de lá (rsrsrs)_

_**Potterzinho:** não precisa mais se preocupar, agora o próximo vai demorar mesmo, pq eu voltei a estudar (bua, bua, bua)._

_**Nina karoline:** valeu também pelo comentário._

_**Mione**: como você foi a primeira a deixar um comentário no Floreios e eu agradeço imensamente pelo comentário e pelo voto 5... (no coments)_

_Agora o ultimo agradecimento:_

_**Sally:** Sally? Não creio... Foi você mesma? haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Annette dando pulinhos de felicidade, pq faz séculos que ela pede pra essa desalmada deixar um review)._

_To feliz... E to esperando. Obrigado pelos elogios (Annette pasma pq a Sally a elogiou) beijos da Annette!(Annette indo embora pq sabe que a Sally odeia quando ela fala dela mesma na terceira pessoa, rsrsrs)._

_Já digitei o início do próximo capítulo se isso os deixa mais tranqüilos, mas não é garantia de que ele chegue logo, como eu já avisei lá em cima. Mas só tem uma coisa que eu posso garantir: Não teremos nenhuma Vivian e nenhum Phillippe, como diria a Sally (hehe)._

_É isso gente._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_E também espero reviews (ou comentários, pro pessoal do floreios)..._

_Comecei a estudar essa semana e gostaria de ver uns reviews pra me alegrar. Que vocês acham de alegrar uma P.E.U.T.F.( Pobre Estudante Universitária Totalmente Falida)?_

_Kisses and bye!_


	3. Atitudes

**Título:** _A Proposta_

**Autora:**_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:**_ oie! Voltei. Sei que demorei, mas é que vocês não sabem da maior. Só faltava remendar a fic quando eu tive idéias maravilhosas pra uma fic que comecei a escrever e to quase terminando de organizá-la (mas ela só vem depois que o livro seis chegar no Brasil, ok?) e quando resolvi escrever pra _A Proposta_ tive outra idéia e a pus no papel. Essa vocês podem ficar tranqüilos que vem logo. Ao menos ela vem assim que eu me sentir menos sufocada com _A Proposta_ e _Nossas Vidas_, ok? É isso, _

_Boa leitura e deixem reviews!_

_**Capitulo III: Perdão**_

A luz da lua incidia sobre o lago artificial localizado na frente do prédio. Pessoas chegavam de carro e outras saiam de uma certa tenda. Para um observador comum, aquilo seria estranho afinal de onde poderia vir toda aquela gente que saia de lá era um mistério, apenas para trouxas. A tenda fora destinada para a aparatação dos bruxos que moravam muito longe. Dera trabalho preparar tudo aquilo.

Exigira três meses de preparo e um para ajustes finais e ela ainda tinha medo de descobrir que algo dera errado. Resolveu voltar e ver se estava tudo certo. Um chefe de estado aqui, uma princesa ali, ministros e mais ministros. Sorria automaticamente a cada vez que via alguém. Não beberia. Estava a serviço. Mas pra evitar comentários andava com uma taça cheia na mão. O filho de um embaixador a tirou para dançar. Pode ver o olhar paternal de Henry, o embaixador inglês na França. Ele vivia dizendo que ela precisava se distrair e aquela era a prova de que ele se cansara das desculpas dela.

- e então Hermione... Tem namorado?

Ela o olhou. Richard era um bom rapaz. Trabalhador, bonito, mas fora de seus padrões. Sorriu e em um tom bem humorado respondeu.

- não... Posso dizer que estou vivendo

Apesar de não querer dançar se deixou guiar. Seria melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem a sua volta e por um momento esquecer os problemas.

- você não sabe quem acabou de chegar. – ele falou isso mudando de posição

Ao se virar ele possibilitou que ela tivesse uma visão da entrada.

- quem? –fazendo um gesto com a cabeça ele indicou o recém chegado.

Hermione olhou pra direção em que ele olhava sorrindo. Fosse lá quem fosse deveria sorrir, ser amável.

Vestindo um Armani autêntico, ele não poderia estar melhor. Os repórteres o cercaram. Flashs espocavam de todos os lados. Não sabia o que fazia ali até que a viu. O ar lhe faltou e se perguntou se ela estava tão sozinha quanto ele. Quando ela se virou refreou-se para não cometer nenhuma loucura. Os olhares se encontraram mostrando que seis meses eram muito tempo fisicamente, mas sentimentalmente não era a mesma coisa.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele para tentar esconder o que sentia. Apostava que o que estava sentindo deveria estar estampado em seu rosto.

- você fala sobre o Harry?

- tanta intimidade assim e eu pensaria que existe algo entre vocês.

- sou a melhor amiga dele!

- jura! – se afastou dela e olhou para Harry que vinha na direção deles – então vou deixá-los conversar um pouco. Devem precisar não? - piscou um olho e beijou sua mão, deixando-a sozinha, mas não por muito tempo.

Alguém a envolveu pela cintura guiando-a ao som da musica pelo salão. Não olhou para cima assim como ele não olhou para baixo. Só precisavam saber que estavam ali, juntos. Sentindo um ao outro. Encostando a cabeça no peito dele pode ouvir seu coração e fechando os olhos se lembrar de quantas e quantas vezes adormecera com aquele som a embalá-la.

Harry apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça dela sorvendo o perfume tão amado. A aproximou mais ainda e sentiu-a se retesar. Passara tanto tempo longe dela que tudo o que queria era tê-la só para si, sumir daquele lugar, daqueles olhares especulativos e...

- não me abrace dessa forma senão as pessoas vão começar a falar.

Ia dizer algo, mas parou. Não queria saber se as pessoas iam começar a falar. Amavam-se e eram livres. Tudo que precisava fazer era assumir o que sentiam e pronto. A teria só para si e não precisaria lançar certos olhares a homens como aquele que dançara com ela. A ouviu suspirar.

- porque você voltou Harry?

- para conversarmos. Você disse que só me escutaria se eu viesse te ver. Então, estou aqui!

Ela soltou uma risada amarga e levantou o rosto.

- acha que vai ser tão fácil assim?

Ao vê-la daquela forma não resistiu e se abaixou para beijá-la. Hermione piscou varias vezes e pôs uma mão em seu peito.

- não se atreva!

A musica havia acabado e as pessoas começavam a se afastar. Decidida resolveu sair dali. Ficar perto dele não a deixava com todas as suas faculdades mentais funcionando. Afastou-se e deu dois passos. Passando por um garçom e pegando uma nova taça de champanhe. Não podia beber, mas desta vez não havia outra escolha. Sorveu um gole e sorriu para alguém que passou.

- Hermione!

Quase se engasgou. Ele a chamara?

- esse não é o melhor lugar Potter!

- o melhor lugar é aquele que você me escuta...

- você ficou louco? – falou se virando

É estava. Parou pra analisar as palavras dela. Estava no meio do salão, falando com ela e atraindo olhares. Se for capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ficar com ela era loucura ele teria de admitir que estava louco e que adorava aquilo.

- sim fiquei!

Olhando a sua volta ela viu que muitas pessoas os olhavam. Algumas se aproximavam pra ouvir melhor e a banda parou de tocar.

- Harry, não fale... – levantou uma mão pra impedi-lo de falar, mas foi em vão.

- se querer ficar ao seu lado é loucura, sim, sou louco!

Sem reação ela só conseguiu cerrar um dos punhos ao longo do corpo.

- não...

Ele levou a mão aos cabelos no seu gesto mais natural, fazendo muitas mulheres suspirarem.

- Hermione, eu te amo! – seu tom era de dor, mostrando o quanto sofria – o que mais você...

Não agüentava mais aquilo. Se ele sofria não podia imaginar nem um pouco do que ela passava e agora dava um verdadeiro show e fazia com que as pessoas pensassem que quem não prestava era ela. Ficava feliz por ele admitir publicamente que a amava? Sim, ficava. Só que não era por isso que ia passar uma borracha no que tinha sofrido. Ainda mais agora que ele estragara um trabalho de três meses.

Acabou de beber o champanhe calmamente. As pessoas esperavam uma resposta dela. O garçom continuava ali perto. Pegou outra taça.

"Você me paga Potter" pensou enquanto ia até ele.

- estou farta Potter. Das suas promessas e palavras. Sabe porque? Porque você pensa que passando quase um ano sem me ver é só fazer esse showzinho que eu perdôo tudo. Morra Potter, você e suas palavras, porque não acredito mais nelas. Quero gestos, atitudes e não vou ceder assim tão fácil só porque você é Harry James Potter! – falou com sarcasmo - porque pra mim... Você não passa de um idiota que só sabe destroçar meu coração! – terminou o discurso gritando as ultimas palavras e jogando a taça no smoking dele.

Girando nos calcanhares ela sumiu dali. Precisava de um abrigo, sumir. Depois de meses de trabalho árduo essa era a recompensa dela, tudo indo por água abaixo. Podia ouvir as pessoas murmurando. Imaginava Henry lhe entregando a carta de demissão e Jacquie arrancando os cabelos. Seu nome foi gritado ao longe e ignorou. Não iria ceder. Conhecia o prédio como a sua casa e não demorou a encontrar seu escritório.

Aos tropeços falou a senha e entrou.

Tentara correr atrás dela, mas fora impedido por Jacquie.

- eu se fosse você não ia atrás dela agora.

- mas...

- você acabou de expô-la na frente de todas essas pessoas. Sabe quanto trabalho deu pra ela fazer com que tudo desse certo?

- ela vai ter de me escutar!

- primeiro me deixa falar com ela. Eu preparo o terreno pra você...

Jacqueline se afastou. Dois repórteres aproximaram e Harry respirou fundo. Sua precipitação o porá em maus lençóis. Jacquie tinha razão. Deixaria Hermione se acalmar e enquanto isso tentaria se livrar dos repórteres.

Hermione estava sentada em sua cadeira quando Jacquie entrou. Secou uma lagrima e falou.

- porque eu não aceitei a proposta do Krum?

Apesar de não saber dessa historia Jacquie respondeu sem pestanejar.

- você não o ama.

Hermione secou outra lagrima.

- e porque eu aceitei todos esse problemas com o Harry? – a resposta veio mais rápida que a anterior

- você o ama.

- quem lhe disse isso?

Jacquie se sentou em frente a ela

- ta na cara Hermione. E não falo por causa do que aconteceu agora! –Hermione gemeu – não aja assim. Eu falo por causa dos olhares que ele lançava a você naquele jantar e do inicio da festa. Você tinha de ver como seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo e... O clima enquanto vocês dançavam. Nenhuma palavra, só o prazer de estarem juntos!

Hermione escondeu um sorriso sem graça ao recordar do prazer que fora, mesmo por poucos minutos, estar de volta aos braços dele. Viu Jacqueline sorrir e deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos. Pegou outro lenço na caixa e ouviu a porta ser aberta. Imaginou que fosse a amiga de volta.

- eu gostaria de ficar sozinha Jacquie. Pra por os pensamentos em ordem...

- pode ficar tranqüila - ao ouvir a voz de Henry levantou o rosto - vou te dar um tempo pra refletir em tudo o que ocorreu hoje.

De pé ela se abraçou e olhou para fora da sala. Já imaginava o que ele ia fazer.

- vai me demitir?

Pode ouvir uma cadeira ser mexida e soube que ele sentava

- não... Você é uma ótima assessora. Eu nunca te demitiria ou pediria algo assim.

- então o que vai fazer?

Henry respirou fundo

- eu vou de dar duas semanas de férias.

Ela se virou e apoiou as mãos na mesa com uma verdadeira expressão de choque.

- você o que? Não Henry, não, eu não posso ficar duas semanas fora e...

- então quatro semanas.

- não, por favor...

- esta bem... Três e se você insistir muito pode virar mais de um mês.

Respirando fundo ela tentou se acalmar.

- Henry, eu não posso ficar tanto tempo longe do serviço e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

Henry a olhou sério. Sabia que seria difícil convencê-la a se afastar, mas depois da cena que presenciara sabia que precisava de um tempo pra ela. Onde pudesse esquecer dos problemas do serviço e solucionar os pessoais.

- sei disso, mas se antes eu tinha minhas duvidas agora eu tenho certeza. Você não tem tido tempo pra você querida e me sinto culpado por isso.

Ela o encarou determinada.

- não adianta. Você pode me dar um ano de férias, mas se ele passar dois em uma missão eu não posso resolver nada... Você tem uma idéia disso?

O olhar sério mudou para o paternal. Ao ver a mudança ela fechou os olhos que começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

- escute Hermione... Você alguma vez parou pra falar sobre isso com ele?

-por incrível que pareça eu só reclamei há seis meses... E sabe porque? Não foi porque eu acordei um dia e disse que estava farta da situação, mas porque eu o comuniquei de uma proposta que me fizeram e ele não reagiu. Apenas aceitou e a atitude dele me enervou e acabei botando tudo pra fora!

Sentando em sua cadeira Hermione permitiu que as lágrimas fluíssem. Precisava desabafar com alguém tudo o que sentia. Sentia-se cansada demais. Não tinha mais forças pra continuar com aquilo. Se ele achava bom contar pra Deus e o mundo o que sentia problema era dele.

- você poderia me dizer que proposta e de quem?

Respirando fundo ela conteve o choro. Abriu e fechou gavetas a procura do vidro de aspirinas. Aquele era um velho hábito que herdara de seus pais do qual nunca se esquecia. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e, portanto demorou a assimilar a pergunta.

- você quer saber quem? Pois bem... Victor Krum.

- o jogador de quadribol? Que interessante... Agora me diga o que ele propôs?

Ela encontrou o vidro e pegou um comprimido. Conjurou um copo d'água e tomou o remédio de um gole. Pesando as palavras ela murmurou.

- ele me propôs casamento...- olhou para o chefe e aumentou o tom – e ele não fez nada quando soube!

- ele quem?

- o Harry ora... e quem mais me importaria saber a opinião sobre esse pedido? A Henry... Agora você me entende? Eu tinha acabado de dizer pro cara que amo que outro me pediu em casamento e ele não fez nada... Apenas perguntou se eu tinha aceitado!

Henry a abraçou. Queria poder protegê-la de todo mal e sentia-se impotente ao vê-la sofrer daquela maneira.

- escute Hermione. Ele nunca lhe propôs nada... E sentiu que por isso não tinha o direito de interferir na sua decisão. Agora eu acho que vocês deveriam parar para conversar. Ele apareceu e pelo o que todos vemos quer isso. Esclarecer tudo e ter a chance dele de te fazer feliz.

Hermione pegou sua bolsa torcendo para que o que Henry havia dito fosse verdade. Não queria mais sofrer e não sabia se teria forças pra sofrer mais. Deu um beijo terno na bochecha dele e foi para a porta.

- só me volte depois que resolver tudo, ok? Quero um sorriso e se possível um termo de compromisso! – Hermione sorriu com o comentário e fechou a porta. A sua mente estava em frangalhos. Não tinha coragem de enfrentar ninguém no momento. Precisava encontrar seu carro. Não tinha condições de aparatar devido à dor de cabeça constante que tinha. Abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar as chaves enquanto descia pela saída de serviço.

Harry a olhou sair do prédio procurando algo em sua bolsa. Até que no final ele conseguira acalmar os repórteres, mas a sua preocupação maior no momento era a reação dela. Esperou que se aproximasse do carro e saiu das sombras. Ela deu um pulo de susto e levou uma mão ao peito.

- o que você estava fazendo escondido ai? – falou, depois de reconhecê-lo.

Andou até ela e tentou pegar as chaves que estavam em suas mãos. Ela as puxou de encontro ao corpo.

- eu sei dirigir! - se encostou no carro e pôs os dedos nas têmporas. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir.

- anda! – pegou a chave da mão dela e abriu a porta. Pondo uma mão em suas costas a empurrou delicadamente pra dentro do veiculo.

Hermione mesmo contra a sua vontade se viu ali. Ao lado dele. Estava tão cansada que nem ligou pra isso. Reclamaria depois. Poderia aparatar, mas não se garantia no estado em que estava. Ele dirigia com uma calma controlada. Podia vê-la encostando a cabeça no vidro após por o cinto. Havia tomado uma decisão. Se ela queria que ele tomasse atitudes começaria naquele instante.

- eu hoje não vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes. – ela revirou os olhos.

- se você quer dormir no sofá da sala eu não posso fazer nada por você!

Ele virou o carro em uma rua e parou no semáforo. Tamborilou o dedo no pára-brisa do carro e se virou pra ela

- eu não vou dormir na sala. Eu vou dormir no nosso quarto hoje... – lançando um olhar de incredulidade ela abriu a boca pra protestar – e na nossa cama, ao seu lado, pra ser mais preciso e amanhã teremos aquela conversa.

Encontrava-se estática. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? "Tomando atitudes hora" pensou sarcástica e não gostou daquilo.

- sonhar de vez em quando é bom! – falou apoiando a cabeça no estofado e fechando os olhos.

Harry não querendo discutir se calou, mas não deixou de dar um sorriso sarcástico para ela antes de acelerar o carro. Rapidamente chegaram na casa. Hermione residia em um bairro trouxa no subúrbio de Paris. Entrou na garagem e se virou para ela soltando o cinto de segurança. Adormecida hermione não viu que chegavam em casa e só começou a despertar quando percebeu que braços fortes a carregavam. Reconhecia aquele perfume suave, acolhedor, que lhe trazia lembranças tão boas quanto amargas.Abrindo os olhos se deparou com Harry a levá-la pra dentro de casa. Tentou se soltar daqueles braços, mas ele simplesmente ignorou seu protesto a levando pro quarto.

Com um chute fez a porta se abrir e a pôs na cama. Hermione o olhou, começando a desabotoar os pulsos do terno, foi para o banheiro quando Harry começou a afrouxar a gravata. Apoiando-se na bancada da pia viu o seu reflexo no espelho. Continuava impecável, mas o semblante mostrava o quão cansada estava. Retirou toda a maquiagem e lavou o rosto. Abriu o fecho do vestido e após uma ducha rápida vestiu o seu roupão. Respirou fundo ao olhar a sua gaveta no closet. Não poria uma camisola. Todas as que tinha eram muito sexy e os baby-dools eram muito estimulantes. Procurou seu pijama e lembrou que ele estava pra lavar. Após um minuto de hesitação resolveu abrir o armário e viu todas as camisas de Harry perfeitamente arrumadas. Separadas por cor as camisas depois eram separadas por qualidade e foi isso que Hermione procurou ao pegar aquela camisa, de um tecido super macio. Ela encostou o rosto na camisa se lembrando de quando ele a vestira.

- se não me engano essa é minha camisa favorita... Não deve ter mais meu perfume, mas se fosse isso que você procurava não precisaria da camisa, já que estou aqui.

Recuperando-se do susto de ser surpreendida Hermione virou pra se vestir no banheiro.

- sua arrogância me comove. O tecido é muito gostoso, só isso.

- e eu aposto que você tem camisolas muito melhores que essa blusa...- ele a abraçou quando a viu começar a fechar os botões da camisa – e que te deixam muito mais sexy.

Dedos ágeis afastaram os de Hermione e com a delicadeza que só um apanhador pode ter acabaram de fechar os botões restantes. Ainda atônita ela o olhou pelo espelho. Harry a beijou no pescoço em um beijo que destilava sensualidade. Contendo um suspiro ela se afastou e pode ver o brilho de triunfo no olhar dele. Era melhor ir para a cama. Seria um lugar seguro se não tivesse de dividir com ele. Na cama, ajustou o despertador e virou pro seu canto. Não queria vê-lo ali, ao seu lado. Se despindo e deitando em todo o seu esplendor ao lado dela. Podia senti-lo deitando e apagando a luz do seu abajur. E imaginá-lo afofando o travesseiro antes de dizer...

- boa noite princesa!

Hermione adormeceu e acordou quase que imediatamente. Virou-se na cama e gemeu, o esforço de fazer o ar entrar nos pulmões consumindo suas forças.Era um pesadelo. Todo seu corpo doía e ela não sabia onde estava.Quando olhou em volta, tudo flutuava, embaçado. Tentou levantar a cabeça e caiu para trás no travesseiro.

Então pensou "estou doente, não posso ficar doente. Eu nunca fico doente!" Tocou a testa com a mão. Estava muito quente e ela sentia-se zonza. Febre. Não podia ser. Nunca ficava gripada.

A luz do outro abajur se acendeu. Lembrou-se de que não estava sozinha.

Harry, ele estava lá! Tinha chegado à noite passada. Ou isso era parte de um sonho? Não conseguia pensar claramente. Havia ainda alguma coisa sobre uma conversa. Uma conversa? Imaginação sua, sem duvida. Sua cabeça estava perturbada pela febre. Comprimidos, precisava de comprimidos. Havia um vidro no banheiro.

Harry se apoiou no cotovelo e a olhou. Percebendo que era observada perguntou.

- te acordei?

Pensou em dizer que sim. Que ela o havia acordado de um sono muito bom, mas estaria mentindo.Ele não conseguira dormir e passou a noite a admirá-la e também depois de todo aquele movimento que ela fez era quase que impossível não acordar. Limitou-se a dar um sorriso

- não... – a resposta saiu numa voz rouca que fez Hermione fechar os olhos – o que houve? – se aproximou dela, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la ela falou.

- poderia me trazer um copo d'água?

- mas é claro!

Hermione o viu sair do quarto. "Isso deveria ser proibido" pensou ao vê-lo se levantar só de sunga boxer da cama. Esperou alguns minutos e como ele não voltava resolveu ir atrás. Com certa dificuldade levantou e arrastou-se até a porta. A abriu se apoiando na parede e levou um susto ao ver Harry do outro lado. Ele ao vê-la pôs o copo na cômoda do corredor e voltou até onde ela estava.

- meu Deus Hermione, você está horrível!

Esboçou um sorriso torto.

- isso não é algo que se deseja ouvir ao levantar-se...

- o que você tem? – perguntou preocupado.

- nada... – ela soltou a mão dele – só uns três comprimidos e estou pronta... - a garganta doeu e se lembrou da água – cadê minha água?

Harry a olhou preocupado. Ela estava muito corada e suava. Com certeza estava febril. Pegou o copo e lhe entregou. Ela bebeu sofregamente e o pôs de lado.

Sentiu-se tonta e Harry percebeu.

- você não esta pronta nem pra andar, quanto mais pra trabalhar!

Fez um gesto vago e se virou, pronta pra entrar no quarto. Aquele movimento a fez ver as coisas turvas. Levou uma mão à cabeça, como se isso fizesse com que as coisas parassem de girar, mas foi em vão.

- Harry...

A pegou rapidamente nos braços. Assim como imaginara ela estava com febre e acabara desmaiando. Ele que sempre a vira como uma mulher forte, que sabia dar ordens e nunca se cansava de trabalhar agora reconhecia que ela também era humana e a prova era aquele desmaio.

Levou-a para a cama. Só estava com gripe e aquela reação era o seu organismo pedindo descanso, ele tentava se convencer disso para não entrar em pânico.

Procurou o termômetro no banheiro. Abria e fechava gavetas o mais rápido que podia. Ao encontrar o termômetro pôs nela e ligou para um médico, ao constatar a temperatura. Depois de um rápido exame ele o tranqüilizou, dizendo que o que Hermione tinha não passava de uma gripe junto com o estresse causado pelo trabalho. Ela logo acordaria e receitando um remédio e uma dieta o médico os deixou sozinhos.

Ele voltou para o quarto após ligar para a farmácia pedindo pra entregarem o remédio e pro mercado pedindo legumes frescos. A encontrou dormindo. Sentou –se ao seu lado na cama e segurou sua mão. Esperando que ela logo acordasse.

Harry se inclinava sobre ela. Olhou para ele, por um longo tempo.

- eu desmaiei?

- desmaiou.

- nunca desmaiei em minha vida!

- encare isso como uma experiência nova.

- não sou dessas mulheres que desmaiam à toa – ela estava zangada.

- bem isso não é nenhum crime. É só uma temporária perda de consciência devido a falta de oxigênio no cérebro. Você...

- eu não quero uma palestra médica. –sentiu a garganta doendo muito e falar não ajudava nada – só o que quero são uns comprimidos. Já vou ficar boa.

- todos dizem isso antes de morrer sabia? – ele pegou um copo de leite e a entregou – beba junto com esse remédio que o médico receitou.

Fechando a cara ela aceitou o comprimido e o engoliu de um gole. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar muito tempo na cama. Harry deveria ter mais coisas pra fazer além de cuidar dela. Ajeitou-se no travesseiro e ele pôs outro para que ficasse mais alto. Agradeceu e olhou para as mãos.

- Harry, sobre a nossa conversa eu...

- essa não é a hora Mione! – ele saiu pela porta do quarto e Hermione se perguntou onde foi que perdera o controle da situação.

Em seu criado mudo pode ver vidros de remédios e o termômetro, juntos a uma jarra d'água. Sentia-se tão fraca que tinha de concordar com Harry, aquela não era a melhor hora pra se discutir a relação. "Mas qual será a melhor hora?" Uma vozinha insistente perguntou. "A que ele quiser" outra respondeu. E suspirando Hermione percebeu que tudo que Harry estava fazendo era tomar atitudes. Não sabia se gostava disso. Mas ao vê-lo entrar no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã achou que poderia tirar certo proveito da situação.

- poderia saber onde foi parar o homem sedutor de ontem?

- ele recebeu um chamado pra cuidar de uma pessoa muito doente, que precisa de repouso absoluto e que se não for muito bem vigiada pode fugir do tratamento e ficar muito pior. – pegando uma torrada do prato dela foi até o armário pra ligar a TV – e falou pra te lembrar de que não esqueceu da conversa.

Assustada pode vê-lo voltar pra cama e mudar a TV de canal. Estava maluca ou ele ia perder seu precioso tempo com ela? Tentou rir, mas algo doeu dentro dela. Precisava admitir que estava fraca. Há quantos dias não comia direito? Dois ou três? Nem lembrava de quando fizera a sua ultima refeição decente. Olhou para Harry ali, ao seu lado e imaginou se ele gostava da idéia de ficar assim, naquela intimidade. Nunca perguntara isso a ele e talvez, por sempre tomar as rédeas da situação ele nunca tivesse mostrado o que realmente queria da relação.

Harry mudou mais uma vez de canal. Gostava daquilo. Quando Hermione lhe dissera que queria atitudes não soubera se seria capaz de tomá-las e impô-las a ela. Tinha de admitir que era por demais engraçado ver a cara, não de pânico, mas de choque dela a cada vez que fazia algo imprevisível. Ora, atitudes eram atitudes e se era isso que ela queria era isso que teria. Com uma rápida olhada a viu comendo e sorriu. Agradecia por poder estar ali, no momento certo e entendia o medo dela. O medo de ficar sozinha quando precisasse dele, porque estava inalcançável em alguma missão. A resposta pros seus problemas estava ali. Nas atitudes que tomava e tomaria a partir daquele dia. Trocou mais uma vez de canal e viu Hermione olhá-lo com extremo aborrecimento. Não se conteve e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Gostava daquilo, a se gostava.

_**N.A.: **bem... Estou aqui agora na parte dos agradecimentos. Brigada por aqueles que deixaram aquelas palavras animadoras._

**Pink Potter**: oi! Bem, você me surpreendeu com todos os reviews. Um aqui e outro no floreios(Annette muito emocionada).

**Marc X**: fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic. Sobre eles se acertarem, aviso que estamos no caminho certo.

**Mione03**: não esqueci de você Mione, principalmente depois do favorsão que você me fez. Talvez um dia você me convença. É seis meses não é nada comparado aos oito né?valeu!

**Jéssy**:ele ta deixando de ser lerdo agora. Tomando atitudes, o que você acha? Bem Jessy eu deixei um recado pra você em Nossas Vidas.Espero que você o tenha reconhecido. E que legal a gente descobrir todas aquelas coisas no msn hein? Kisses.

**Mione Granger Potter**: linda? Maravilhosa? Thanks e agora que você ta na minha lista fica fácil de você receber alguns trechos de fic (Annette já querendo convencer mais uma pessoa a ler seus trechos de fic) eu não esqueço não menina. Fica tranqüila.

**Mari Gallagher (Mary): **retiro tudo o que disse anteriormente sobre você ser uma traidora e etc. valeu por ter betado Nossas Vidas e assim tê-la feito ir pro ar e valeu com esse capitulo também. A carta à gente monta. E pela conversa de telefone... Acho que vou fazê-la carro chefe da fic (rsrsrsrs).

**Erica Weasley**:eu prometo que não vou deixar você esperar tanto tempo por uma resposta do e-mail, ok? É que na semana em que você me mandou a fic eu tava em véspera de prova, aí você já viu né? Mas ta ficando legal. E pode deixar que assim que você publicar eu faço propaganda. Kisses!

**Grace**: valeu pelo comentário lá no floreios. Estou feliz que o povo esteja comentando. Da um novo ânimo pra atualizar a fic. Sabia que eu demoro mais pra atualizar as fics no floreios do que no fanfiction? Tudo porque ninguém não comenta. Mas tai. Espero que você goste. Thanks.

**Lílian Granger Potter: **espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Sobre o Malfoy... É que alguém precisava falar com o Harry, né?A Mary também amou a conversa. E por fim: ele não é lento e muito menos tapado. Valeu pelo comentário.

Aline: obrigado. As palavras forma poucas, mas me animaram mesmo assim. Valeu!

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF): **eu resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam review como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "_submite review_" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capitulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "_log in_" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta de reviews do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios)**: eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço para por nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar por autor senão, não precisa. E agora se você quiser receber avisos de que a fic foi atualizada é só marcar no link abaixo das notas de voto.Viu como é simples?


	4. Trégua

**Título:** _A Proposta_

**Autora: **_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:**_ oie! __Voltei. Bem, sei que demorei... Mas é a vida, não! Antes de tudo eu quero agradecer a todos que comentaram. Eu realmente dei um susto em alguns ao dizer que não ia publicar antes de janeiro, mas vocês têm sorte e aqui estou. Por motivos autorais pensei em parar de escrever a fic, mas em consideração a todos os comentários recebidos até hoje, não fiz isso. Por motivos pessoais perdi o ânimo e o tempo. Mas em janeiro eu volto com o resto.Vocês vão perceber q o ritmo da narrativa ta diferente.Mas isso foi devido a minha crise autoral, me desculpem... O capitulo saiu hoje pq eu disse a Sally q ia jogar tudo fora... Não lembro a reação dela..._

_Espero que vocês se solidarizem comigo mandando reviews e comentários. _

_Desejo uma boa leitura e deixem reviews!_

_**Capitulo IV: Trégua**_

Escuro. Havia um peso em sua cintura e pela respiração regular que sentia no pescoço soube que era o braço de Harry. Tinha medo de se mexer e acabar o acordando. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas sentia muitas dores. O frio a estava matando. Onde fora parar as cobertas?

Chovia lá fora e inalou o ar tentando sentir o aroma da terra seca ao receber as primeiras gotas. Acordara com uma trovoada e desde então não conseguia voltar a dormir. Sentiu o ar entrar em seus pulmões e antes que pudesse apreciá-lo tossiu. A pressão em sua cintura diminuiu e soube que o acordara. Respirou fundo tentando parar, mas um acesso de tosse a dominou.

Claro. A luz do abajur foi acesa. Tentou não vê-lo, mas sem forças Harry a virou para ele e em um tom carinhoso lhe falou.

- respira rápido. Curta e rápida. Não respira fundo que é pior.

Estava sem ar porque a cada vez que tentava respirar tossia. O ouviu e aos poucos foi parando de tossir.

- isso... Relaxa agora... – a abraçou conseguindo assim acalmá-la.

- me desculpa, acabei acordando você...

- não se desculpe... Agora deite – a encostou no travesseiro – vou buscar alguma coisa pra você beber.

Antes que pudesse protestar ele saiu a deixando sozinha. A cena se repetia a toda hora. Qualquer coisa da qual precisasse ele ia buscar sem protestar, mas estava farta de ficar naquela cama. Farta daquela posição de inválida. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Sabia que não era necessário todo aquele trabalho. Bastava que aparatasse na cozinha ou que transfigurasse alguma coisa. Porque sabia que ele era mestre em transfiguração.

O quarto se iluminou com um raio. A chuva aumentou e teve uma idéia. Fazia mais de dois dias que não saia daquela cama. Por mais que sentisse frio queria um pouco de ar puro. Afastou as cobertas com o máximo de cuidado. Se fizesse algum movimento brusco era capaz de voltar a tossir. Com paciência pôs os pés para fora da cama. Onde estavam seus chinelos?

Enquanto corria os olhos a procura do calçado não viu Harry entrar no cômodo redondo. Ele pôs a bandeja nos pés da cama e se aproximou dela que levou um susto ao vê-lo ali e voltou a tossir quando o ouviu falar.

- onde a senhorita pensa que vai?

Se controlando o olhou. Harry viu o ar de criança pega em fragrante e não pode conter o riso.

- está rindo do que? – perguntou sem fôlego.

Aproximando se dela voltou a acomodá-la na cama.

- da cara que você fez ao me ver... Mas não mude de assunto e diga onde a mocinha pensava em ir?

Emburrada, cruzou os braços e aceitou a xícara que ele lhe oferecia. Cheirou o chá antes de beber. Outro raio cruzou a noite e ele se aproximou da janela que ficava atrás da cama.

A cama, de modelo francês, ficava no centro do cômodo, que era redondo devido à idéia de Hermione de que seu quarto deveria lembrar uma torre. A janela que dava acesso a sacada, ficava atrás da cama, e por isso ela não pode ver o que ele fazia.

Harry esticou a mão a fim de molhá-la e passou por seus cabelos. O tempo estava quente e aquela chuva viera a calhar. Deixou a porta aberta, mas fechou a cortina que com o vento não deixou de acompanhá-lo de volta pra cama.

- já bebeu tudo?

Fazendo bico pôs a xícara na bandeja que ele logo levou.

Harry não havia deixado de perceber que ela estava se fechando mais a cada dia que passava. Fazia três dias que ela estava de cama, não conseguindo forças nem para levantar o braço no primeiro dia. Com carinho cuidara dela e não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar dos cinco pratos de sopa que tivera de preparar no dia anterior até que ela achasse uma de seu agrado.

Não se incomodava com aquilo... Muito pelo contrario. Gostava de ter uma chance para demonstrar o quanto se importava com ela e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para se reconciliarem.

- escute Harry!- ela cortou os pensamentos dele – estive pensando... Acho que já posso me virar sozinha!

- como?

A olhou como se estivesse com um fantasma a sua frente. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Expulsá-lo? Não... Mostraria a ela que era um osso difícil de se roer... Muito mais que ela.

- é que... Eu estou há muito tempo nessa cama e...

- foram só três dias! – falou a acomodando nas cobertas.

- eu sei... Mas não estou acostumada a isso... – ajeitou o próprio travesseiro e a olhou.

- a isso o que?

- você sabe... – falou receosa – essa historia de ficar acamada vai acabar comigo!

- até onde entendi o que ia acabar com você era a falta de cama.

Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou para as paredes.

- mas também não preciso ficar aqui para sempre, precisam de mim no meu emprego. Eu faço falta lá, sabia? – o olhou – já estou melhor Harry... Aposto que até consigo andar sozinha se você deixar!

Acomodou-se pensando em tudo que ela havia dito. Não estava fazendo nada demais. Seguia as ordens do médico que receitara repouso absoluto e nada de estresse.

- Hermione... Você pode fazer falta lá... Só que aposto que nenhum deles ficaria feliz em saber que você não se recuperou. Aquilo não é tudo. Você também tem uma vida particular e até o seu chefe sabe disso!

"Se controla", pensou. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo da boca dele. Como era capaz de dizer aquelas coisas se nem sabia o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer?

- Harry... Eu só tive febre, dor de garganta. Me senti horrível, fiquei mole, desmaiei... Eu tenho gripe!

- ou um começo de difteria, ou uma infecção ou...

- não é engraçado sabia?

- não é pra ser mesmo. Você ainda pode ter uma doença mágica.

- não gosto de ficar doente – fechou os olhos – nunca fico doente!

- mas está doente agora. E goste disso ou não, vai ter de ficar na cama.

- posso saber ao menos o que o médico receitou?

- cama, um comprimido a cada quatro horas, muito líquido e... Eu!

- você? – abriu os olhos e falou cética.

- sou um bom enfermeiro, acredite.

- Harry... – ela sentou e tocou na mão dele – já estou melhor. Tenho muito trabalho e devo ir a embaixada e...

- está divagando – ele pôs o termômetro na boca dela – tem febre alta, como provarei daqui a pouco, e vai ficar aqui mesmo. E essa é a ultima palavra que quero ouvir sobre o assunto.

- não gosto disso. Não gosto de me sentir assim. – falou com o termômetro na boca, mas ele não deixou de entender.

- é claro que não. Não gosta de estar indefesa e dependente, não é?

Ele retirou o termômetro e confirmou as suspeitas.

- luto como posso para não ser.

- há momentos na vida de todo mundo que se precisa de alguém. Ninguém é totalmente dono de si e independente o tempo todo.

Harry pensou que morreria com o olhar que ela o lançou.

- como pode dizer uma coisa dessas...

- escute Hermione... – ela o cortou com um grito e se arrependeu pensando que tossiria, mas isso não aconteceu.

- como pode?

Ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para que ela conseguisse se virar e ficar pronta pra sair da cama.

- aonde você vai?

-quero ir ao banheiro. Depois de um banho vou ser eu mesma de novo.

- de jeito nenhum!

- o que quer dizer com de jeito nenhum? Desde quando decide o que eu faço ou o que não faço?

- desde que desmaiou em meus braços, naquela manhã. Eu não quero que tome banho sozinha. Se desmaiar de novo, vai rachar a cabeça e então aí é que vamos ter problemas de verdade.

- eu não vou desmaiar de novo!

- quem disse isso?

- eu digo.

- não acredito que estou falando com você. O que aconteceu com aquela fria, calma e silenciosa mulher que eu conheço? Parece uma criança teimosa.

Enquanto falava deu a volta na cama e ficou na frente dela.

- desculpe – falou com sarcasmo – sinto por ter sido chata. Por que não me deixa sozinha? Posso tomar conta de mim.

- estou começando a entender porque nunca fica doente... Deus tem pena da pobre alma que vai cuidar de você!

- ao que parece ele não tem mais pena de você...

Entendendo a indireta respirou fundo.

- acho que ele já me ajudou demais... Quando era bebê, adolescente... No inicio da carreira... Só acho que ele deve ter olhado pra mim nesses últimos dias e dito: já o ajudei demais. Se vira com ela porque fiz tudo que podia por você!- Terminou rindo e pode ver um brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela que logo escondeu isso.

- bem eu não pedi que cuidasse de mim e se me deixar passar, por favor, vou até o banheiro.

Ele ficou de lado, segurando-a pelo braço, enquanto ela passava. Irritada, tentou retirar o braço, mas ele segurava firmemente.

- não seja idiota. Quero você fora desse banheiro em três minutos e deixe a porta destrancada. Se eu ouvir o chuveiro, entro e a arranco de lá.

Estava derrotada, soube disso não somente pelo tom autoritário que ele usou, mas também pelo olhar de quem toma uma decisão e não volta atrás. O mesmo olhar que vira diversas vezes em sua adolescência. Precisava de uma saída praquela situação e então resolveu agir de uma forma que ele nunca negaria nada a ela: A velha amiga Hermione Granger.

- Harry... – levantou o rosto para ele – me sinto suja. Estou grudando, suando e quero me lavar. O que tem demais em um banho?

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Pensou. Não sabia onde fora parar a Hermione durona que estava gritando com ele há uns segundos atrás. Aquela era outra. Uma que aprendera a respeitar e ouvir ao longo de anos de convivência. "Ela mudou de estratégia, seu idiota" pensou e deu graças aos céus por nunca ter tido que trabalhar contra ela, pois senão estava frito.

- você pode fazer isso na cama, como no hospital.

- não – falou o abraçando – faz dois dias ou mais que só tomo banho deste modo. Além do mais, nunca estive em um hospital por tanto tempo assim.

- e o quinto ano?

- ah... Isso são detalhes... E eu digo depois que sai de Hogwarts.

- ok,mas tome cuidado para não acabar em um, porque com gente como você, as enfermeiras não tem paciência.

- ainda bem que você não é médico – se afastou dele - afinal tem péssimos modos.

- depende da paciente – ele empurrou a porta do banheiro – agora tenha cuidado. Vou ficar aqui e dou três minutos a você.

Vendo que não conseguiria nada deste modo resolveu voltar a agir como antes. Soltou-se dele e bateu a porta encostando logo em seguida no mármore frio da bancada da pia. Só para chegar ali já estava morta de cansaço, mas sabia que após um banho melhoraria. Com calma sentou na borda da banheira e a pôs para encher. A cabeça ficou leve e segurou na borda. Odiava quando ele tinha razão, mas mais ainda quando tinha de seguir as ordens dele.Não estava tão mal assim, o único problema era que seu corpo estava por muito tempo sem fazer nada. Deitada por longos períodos era normal que sentisse a cabeça leve ao se levantar.

Tinha acabado de fechar a torneira quando Harry entrou tempestivamente.

- porque você está demorando tanto?

Hermione levou um susto e quase caiu na banheira. Ao ver onde ela se encontrava a puxou pela mão e lançou o seu olhar mais reprovador.

- você poderia ter se afogado sabia?

- me poupe do seu sermão!- falou com as mãos no peito dele e bem próxima devido a mão que a enlaçava pela cintura.

- você quer um banho, certo? Então você vai ter um.

Harry a soltou e foi pegar os sais para por na água. Enquanto isso ela encostou-se a pia, o olhando sem entender o que acontecia até que ele abriu seu robe e o retirou com gestos firmes.

- o que...

- você vai tomar banho. Não pode ser vestida.

Ao compreender o que ele disse não pode deixar de sorrir.O perfume da água inundou o ambiente a fazendo relaxar.

- jura? Vai me deixar tomar um banho de verdade sem se preocupar?

- claro - a mão dele foi até os botões do pijama dela – vou estar do seu lado.

Sentiu a mão quente dela sobre as suas.

- pare!

- como? – levantou o olhar.

- isso mesmo que você ouviu: pare. Eu não vou...

- ah Hermione! – impaciente voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo – não está com vergonha de mim, está?

Ficou calada, o vendo abrir a blusa. Virou o rosto. Estava magra, reconhecia, mas não queria ver isso nos olhos dele. Harry se controlou para não falar nenhuma besteira. No baile percebera que ela estava um pouco mais magra só que ao vê-la daquela forma não pode deixar de se questionar o porque. Preferiu não comentar nada e continuou a despi-la. Hermione cruzou os braços e abaixou o rosto quando ele terminou.

- Hermione está tudo aí, eu não arranquei pedaço!

Ela suspirou conformada e se viu sendo levada até a banheira. Porque reclamaria agora? Afinal estaria tomando seu tom esperado banho. Embora não nas circunstancias que queria, mas estava e aquilo já era um progresso e bem grande. Ele fez tudo de uma forma suave. Sem provocá-la e segundas intenções, mas de forma carinhosa e atenta. Em um pouco mais de dez minutos a retirou dali e pôs sentada e enrolada na toalha no meio do closet, enquanto procurava algo limpo para vesti-la.

- acho que posso fazer isso sozinha...

- eu quero vesti-la. Você trocou de roupa ontem, não?

- sim... E sozinha! Vamos lá Harry, você precisa dormir. Deve ter muita coisa pra fazer amanhã.

Encontrou uma camisola e voltou para onde ela estava. Ainda não tinha contado que as coisas haviam mudado. Não, preferira manter silêncio até que pudessem conversar sem que ela começasse a tossir ou fazer a febre aumentar. Soltou a toalha e fez com que levantasse os braços.

Hermione deixou que ele fizesse o que queria só porque estava cansada. Imaginava que ele também e se duvidasse até mais do que ela. Afinal ela passara o dia na cama, mas ele não. Terminando Harry a pegou nos braços e a levou pro quarto.

- e então? Sente-se melhor? – falou a ajeitando entre as cobertas.

- um banho sempre faz bem... Acho que até posso ir pro escritório amanhã...

Desviou o olhar dele e olhou para um canto qualquer, mas Harry não deixou por isso. Acomodado em seu lado da cama, disse:

- eu já acho que ir trabalhar antes do término das férias que seu chefe deu é algo... _perigoso_... – bocejou – além do que você não ia trabalhar direito.

Emburrada virou pro outro lado da cama. Não tinha mais vontade de discutir e podia ver o cansaço no olhar dele. Aquele bocejo a fez ver que Harry estava com sono e precisava relaxar. Daria uma trégua temporária a ele, ou melhor, a eles. Reconhecia que não seria abandonada de uma hora pra outra enquanto estivesse doente e quase desejou não ficar boa. Também bocejou, mas antes de ser levada pelo sono tentou uma ultima vez.

- mas eu poderia ao menos sair da cama e trabalhar no escritório daqui de casa. A Jack poderia me trazer o que eu precisasse e...

Como para encerrar aquele assunto a abraçou cheirando o pescoço dela. Hermione se retesou com aquele gesto, mas assim que ouviu o que ele disse relaxou.

- então façamos um trato...Amanhã eu deixo você sair da cama, ok?

Meio sonolento pode ouvi-la dizer.

- e me leva pra sair também?

- tudo princesa...Tudo que você quiser.

Quem a olhasse poderia ver um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Estava muito feliz, pois só ela sabia a hora certa de pedir as coisas pra ele.

**N.A.:** é isso gente. O próximo capitulo vai transcorrer no lugar mais romântico do mundo... aiai...Ah, eu preciso avisar pra vocês... Bem eu resolvi participar do primeiro Challenge do PP na última hora e fiz uma fic. Se alguém estiver interessado, o nome é **Suposições**. Ela juntamente com a capa feita pelo Felipe Potter foi ganhadora da sua categoria. A capa ta no Floreios, mas a fic também está aqui. Já enrolei muito e agora vem os meus agradecimentos básicos.

**May:** valeu, por falar comigo no msn e cobrar a fic, assumindo assim o lugar da Gaby. Hehe. Amei o review, afinal ele foi o primeiro q recebi no capitulo passado. Eu te amo por você esta no msn quando eu preciso e por dar aquela força quando digo que não consigo escrever. Sobre as atualizações... Você sabe, né? E as fics novas você não precisa se preocupar porque elas estão progredindo. E você não é ansiosa, eu que admito, demoro muito.

**Jessy: **realmente ele está tomando jeito e já decidiu o que fazer. Eu sei como é ficar com o pc ruim... o meu quase que deu a louca tb.

**Marcx**: babaca? Você o acha um babaca? (rsrsrsrsrs). Bem, ele agora ta tomando jeito e assim a gente espera que continue, não? Sobre demorar a atualizar... Eu vou tentar.

**Mione03**: não precissa ficar lisonjeada Mione. Sobre as fics serem maravilhosas me mantenho calada. Pode ficar tranqüila que te chamo sim.

**Katrina: **minha fic legal? Hum... Tem certeza que você deixou a review na fic certa?(rsrsrsrs) que bom que você gostou doc apitulo. Espero que goste desse e dos próximos também. Minha forma de escrever é concisa e não cansa? É... Acho que só eu me canso nessa historia. Porque leio e releio até dizer chega e ai, me canso. Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo review. Beijos pra você também.

**Erica **: desculpe a demora. É, to esperando capitulo novo. A fic ta ficando 10? No coments e pra atualização também. Estou mesmo precisando de criatividade. Beijos.

**Nancy**: me desculpe... Por favor. Sei que esqueci de agradecer da outra vez, mas to aqui, oh! Q bom q você acha legal. O conteúdo da carta está bem próximo de ser revelado. E pode ficar tranqüila que não esqueço de meus leitores. Eles q se esquecem de mim.(bua,bua,bua,bua)

**Felipe Potter**: eu sei que você adora. Vou continuar, fique tranqüilo. E não foi nada demais deixar review nas suas fics. Obrigada mais uma vez pela capa(parabéns, afinal você ganhou com ela) e pela nova que você está fazendo pra A Proposta. Top de linha? Eu quase cai da cadeira ao ler isso. Hehe valeu.

**Bella Archibald**: é eu sei que você amou. A primeira ou a segunda vista? (rsrsrs) valeu pelo review e por falar comigo no msn.

**Fefys**:é dona fefys. Não comentou antes, né? Tudo bem, antes tarde do que nunca. Mas obrigada de qualquer forma.

**Pink Potter**:é pink, finalmente. Pode sossegar que ele tb vai fazer a proposta a ela. Não me chame de tia. Pq daqui a pouco sua filha me chama de tia-avó. Não foram seis meses. Acho q só foram 2 e meio. Não faço tortura(só chantagem).

**Lilágranger**:ta aqui. Eu sei q não ficou muito bom, mas o próximo vai ser melhor.

**Kelly Potter**: eu escrevo muito? Quem sabe um dia eu pare de por defeitos no q faço. A mione frescurenta? Bem...Acho q vc faria o mesmo no lugar dela e sossegue pq eles vão por os assuntos em dia.

**Malu Wesley**:valeu pelo elogio e aqui está ele. Relax, pq o próximo não vai demorar tanto.

**Josy**:valeu pela nota. Ela logo vai perdoá-lo. Eu não esqueci de vcs. Só achei q o capitulo não tava muito bom.

**MioneGrangerPotter**:aeh! Eu sou a mana do coração! Sobre ser beta isso é só um detalhe. Cadê o capitulo novo, cadê? Eu não sou chantagista. Pra ter o nome nas notas vc tem de comentar, oras. Eu relevo a historia da nota, ok? Beijos.

**di-lua: **se disser que foi graçaas ao seu review apelativo que voltei a escrever, você acreditaria? Pq aquele review me pegou desarmada. Ele tava fora de época e tamanho(rsrsrs). Bem, obrigada por aquelas palavras. Acho q precisava ouvir/ler algo desse tipo. Sinto muito por ter demorado, mas o período tava terminando na facul. Então to aqui. Sobre os capítulos menores... Bem vou ver o que faço. Pode ficar tranqüila que não ficou grande e q estou te atendendo. E não é "adeus" e sim "até logo".

**Babi:** que bom q você gostou Babi e relax q assim q eu tiver com tempo passo lá, ok?

**Flavia**: valeu Flavia. Sinceramente eu tb nunca vi nada assim. Vou postar sim. Beijos.

**Mari Gallagher:** sua beta ausente. Não vou te poupar não. Melhor fic... Sou muito critica com as minhas obras (imagina quando me formar). Mas... Sinto-me lisonjeada ao saber que você adora a fic (eu não acredito q li aquilo). Carta pronta? Ela foi empurrada pro próximo capitulo. E vc vai ler da mesma maneira q eu li o capitulo 10 de contra a parede em primeira mão(viu! Tenho uma ótima memória).


	5. Cordialidades

**Título:**_A Proposta_

**Autora: **_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:**_ oie! __Voltei. Bem, sei que demorei... Mas é a vida, não! Três meses... Podem me trucidar... Mas é a vida... É q a ficha caiu... A fic ta acabando... Minha caixa de e-mail não vai ter tantos reviews depois q eu encerrá-la e ai já viram, né? Bem, dessa forma... Com mais um capítulo ou dois me despeço... Pensei em fazer um epílogo, mas não sei se faço... affs. Pois bem, nunca imaginei q ia ser tão triste encerrar uma fic... Imaginem quando eu encerrar _**Nossas Vidas**_? Q é muito maior e está a mais tempo no ar? Gente se to assim nos últimos capítulos imaginem no ultimo hein? Vou deixar de enrolação... Quero reviews people... É isso!_

_Hei já ia me esquecer... Teremos uma conversa no capítulo q parecerá meio decorada... A intenção é essa people... hehe_

_Boa leitura e deixem reviews!_

_**Capitulo V: Cordialidade  
**_

Paris é definida como a cidade luz. A escolha número um de milhares de turistas no mundo todo que vêem até a cidade a procura de seus pontos turísticos ou de seu romantismo. Romance era o que parecia não faltar nas ruas de Paris. Pois a cada canto que se olhasse mãos entrelaçadas ou beijos apaixonados poderiam ser vistos entre os casais. Os pontos turísticos estavam também em todos os lugares.

Neste momento Paris se estendia a seus pés como um verdadeiro tapete, cheia de seu esplendor cultural. Estavam no elevador da Torre _Eiffel_ a caminho do restaurante. Não acreditava que estava ali, não mesmo. Se não fosse a presença tão forte de Harry ao seu lado diria que estava divagando. Não podia acreditar que hoje estaria ali, passeando por Paris, ao invés de estar na cama, no meio de todas aquelas cobertas aturando um Harry extremamente zeloso. Mas não tinha do que reclamar, pois admitia, somente para si mesma que a presença dele fora muito importante. Suspirou não conseguindo refrear um sorriso diante de tudo aquilo.

- posso saber no que _mademoiselle_ está pensando para agir dessa forma?

A pergunta e o jeito como foi feita a fizeram estremecer e piscar. Os braços dele a envolviam em um abraço pela cintura e sua face encontrava-se encostada a dela, apoiada em seu ombro. Virou-se e percebeu que estava a milímetros de distância dos lábios dele. "Contenha-se Hermione" pensou. Voltou-se para a imagem a sua frente e disse.

- nada demais...

- sei...- ele sorriu – pensei por um momento que você havia relaxado e que... Paris havia te conquistado.

Ela riu segurando as mãos dele.

- o que te leva a pensar que ela não me conquistou?

- a sua entrega ao trabalho?- perguntou cético -porque para mim não há outra explicação para você morar em Paris, trabalhar em Paris e nunca, desde que se mudou para Paris ter visitado os _Champs Elysées_.

- oh... – não pode deixar de fitá-lo – acha mesmo tudo isso? Pois bem... Eu já visitei os _Champs_ só que... Em outra época.

- ah é?

- é! Hoje prefiro deixar esses passeios para a Jackie, já que essa é a função dela.

- e posso saber em que época e com quem _mademoiselle_ veio aqui?

Um sacolejar fez com que o elevador parasse e eles virassem para sair. Harry manteve um braço em seu ombro e com a outra mão ajeitou o cabelo. Hermione viu o gesto e não se conteve.

- naquelas férias antes do Torneio Tribuxo, com meus pais e... – olhou a volta deles – não vai adiantar porque eles vão continuar rebeldes.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo a puxando para um canto menos movimentado, fugindo da multidão.

- é isso que você acha? Tudo bem... Não tem problema, mas isso faz parte do meu charme irresistível!

Não se conteve e começou a rir. Antes de almoçar deram uma volta pelo local se detendo em algumas vistas até que Hermione parou, olhando para o Siena. Harry a viu olhar admirada para a paisagem só que desta vez não falou nada. Displicentemente retirou algo de dentro do sobre-tudo e mirou.

Ela estava tão entretida que levou um susto com o barulho. Virou e piscou ao ser surpreendida por outro flash.

- ah Harry... Pare com isso!

Segurando a câmera fotográfica a abraçou retirando outra foto logo em seguida.

- precisamos de um álbum... – segurou a mão dela – então achei interessante começá-lo hoje!

Hermione apanhou a câmera e analisou-a.

- quando a comprou?

-em uma missão... - pôs um braço em volta dela – deveria usar uma dessas, pois seria um observador de pássaros amador... Então comprei a melhor que tinha.

- porque será que todo espião tem de pelo menos uma vez na vida se passar por um observador? – falou bem humorada.

- sinceramente não sei... – rindo abriu a porta do restaurante – espero que não esteja muito cheio.

Um rapaz sorridente os atendeu. Para recepcionar os recém chegados se dirigiu em três idiomas. Do francês foi para o espanhol e terminou no inglês. Dessa forma ficava a cargo do cliente escolher em qual se expressar. Harry se adiantou em seu inglês britânico e Hermione viu o sorriso arrefecer do garoto.

- temo que talvez tenham de esperar – apontou o salão – estamos cheios, mas podem esperar naquela saleta – os direcionou para o tal lugar.

Harry fez menção de ir, mas Hermione apertou sua mão, chamando-lhe a atenção. Com uma olhada rápida viu o que queria e sorriu. Harry acompanhou o olhar dela sem entender. O rapaz já voltara para seu lugar e atendia a uma ligação.

- o que houve?

- vou arranjar um lugar pra gente!

O maître se aproximou deles com uma expressão alegre e Harry teve a impressão e que era mais natural que a do recepcionista.

- _mademoiselle_ Herrmione! – ela estendeu uma mão que ele pegou para beijar – é uma honrra recebê-la aqui!

- o que é isso _monsieur_? – ele levantou um dedo em negativa

- nada de _monsieur_. Parra _mademoiselle_ apenas Pierre.

Encabulada se virou para Harry que assistia a tudo.

- Harry este é... _Monsieur _Pierre, ele era um amigo nosso da Embaixada Inglesa... Nós apenas lhe ajudamos com os conhecimentos que a Jackie tem...

- prazer... Harry Potter!

- muito prrazerr _monsieur_. Fico feliz que tenham vindo ao nosso rrestaurrante.

- eu também Pierre... – Harry respondeu – pena que não há mesas vagas...

O homem olhou assustado para o casal e depois para o recepcionista. Deu uma discreta tossidela. O rapaz ficou lívido ao ver o casal conversando com seu superior.

- non se irritem. Temos uma mesa com uma vista marravilhosa parra a cidade!

Adiantou-se e Hermione o seguiu junto com Harry. O moreno olhava do maître para a namorada sem nada entender até que Pierre os acomodou entregando o _menu_.

- podem me chamar quando decidirem o que querrem! – ainda sorrindo se afastou.

Harry olhou para Hermione que se entretia com o menu e inclinou-se sobre a mesa.

- o que houve aqui?

Ela espiou por cima do _menu_ antes de falar.

- você se apresentou em inglês e britânico. Nossos conterrâneos não são bem vistos aqui na França. Além da eterna richa também há o fato de que os ingleses são conhecidos como verdadeiros pães-duros.

- ah ta... - ele se encostou na cadeira e abriu o menu – isso explica algumas coisas, mas falta uma!

Ela virou a página e falou ainda lendo.

- o que?

- porque o maître seria tão educado e amável com você, mesmo sabendo que é inglesa?

Hermione abaixou o _menu_ e olhando para Harry riu.

- está com ciúmes Potter?

- eu? – levou a mão ao peito – que isso. De onde tirou essa idéia?

- eu é quem deveria fazer essa pergunta Harry, ele tem idade para ser meu pai.

- ah... E agora se tem idade para o amor? Não sabia que você havia se tornado tão preconceituosa.

Hermione conteve o riso acabando de fazer sua escolha. Pôs o _menu_ sobre a mesa e tamborilou o dedo a espera de que seu acompanhante se decidisse.

- o que você escolheu?

Escondeu um falso bocejo.

- codornas... Ou prefere medalhões de filé de javali?

- fico com as codornas!

Assim que ele abaixou o _menu_, Pierre apareceu como num passe de mágica. Harry quase soltou uma imprecação com o susto, mas respirou fundo mantendo a calma.

- e enton... O que vom querrer?

- codornas com o molho do chefe...

- oui! – anotando olhou para Hermione antes de prosseguir – posso sugerrir o vinho?

- preferimos um _Pinot Nuir_... Ela respondeu.

- alguma preferência? Eu poderia indicar o...

Harry não deixou que ele terminasse de falar. Se ele queria se mostrar dizendo que conhecia vinhos não deixaria por menos. Lembrou de um ótimo exemplar francês. Olhou de Hermione para o maître. Ela o olhava com profunda admiração, compenetrada em absorver cada palavra. Irritou-se pensando que aquele olhar sonhador deveria ser dirigido somente a ele e a mais ninguém. Em algum lugar e sua mente a idéia de que ela poderia ter olhado daquela forma para Victor Krum o fez estremecer e tomar a palavra, determinado.

- queremos um _Bourgogne Pinot Nuir Domaine Leroy, 1998._

O maître o olhou assustado.

- é um ótimo pedido _monsieur_. Combinarrá com a codorrna. _Mademoiselle_ sabia que seivosa e de grrande amplitude organoléptica, a _Pinot Noir_, orriginária da region de _Bourgnone_, aqui na Frrança, é a uva que exprrime melhor o seu _terroir_?

Ela escutou a tudo com um aparente interesse que fez Harry gemer onde estava. Não se conformava com o fato dela se desmanchar com as palavras, evidentemente decoradas do sujeito.

- ela é a uva oficial da _Bourgogne_ e entrra na composiçon de outro vinho antológico, em companhia da _Chardonnay_ e da _Pinot Meunier_: o _Champagne_.

Para ver se o maître ia embora resolveu entrar na história pegando a mão da namorada.

-existe uma legião de amantes dessa uva. Sabia que os cachos são pequenos? Ela é frágil porque é o precoce. Seu mosto é claro e a casaca é grossa e não possui muitos taninos e matéria corante. O vinho que escolhi é feito como antigamente, proibindo qualquer tratamento químico ou o uso de pesticidas, fungicidas e...

- eu sei Harry! – ela o cortou, cansada – essa é uma característica do produtor! – levantou-se – os dois poderiam me dar licença? Vou ao toalete...

Revoltada pegou a bolsa dirigindo-se ao local. Quem ele pensava que era para agir daquela forma? Respirou fundo ao se olhar no espelho.

- acalme-se Hermione... Acalme-se! – falou para si mesma.

Retocou o batom e contou até 100 antes de voltar. Assim que ela levantou Pierre se retirou com um brilho de triunfo no olhar. Teve vontade de esganar a criatura, mas se controlou. Impaciente olhou para o relógio achando se não deveria checar se algo dera errado com Hermione, mas ela retornou antes que concretizasse a intenção.

- pensei que você... – começou a falar sorrindo.

- quieto! – falou exasperada fazendo o sorriso dele sumir e se trocado por um ar incrédulo - sei que o vinho _Bourgnone Pinot_ é de cor vermelha – rubi intensa, com reflexos violáceos. Possui aromas potentes de frutas do bosque que se abrem constantemente. Sei o que acontece à medida que há oxigenação, mas não admito que você me faça passar por essa vergonha novamente!

- o que...

- você fez? – anuiu – discutiremos depois! – bebeu um pouco da água do copo a sua frente – agora sorria, finja um pouco de educação não querendo se mostrar melhor que o maître!

Outra pessoa se sentiria humilhada, mas ele não. Precisou se controlar para não rir. Aquela atitude era um bom sinal. O de que ela estava melhor, que havia se recuperado e que estava pronta, pronta para a conversa.

Após uma deliciosa refeição eles se retiraram sem maiores incidentes. Hermione se manteve calada até que chegaram aos pés da torre. Harry pegou a mão dela para beijar e distinguiu um olhar contrariado, mas o ignorou disposto a fazer daquele um dia alegre. Suspirou olhando a volta deles antes de falar.

- para onde vamos agora?

- você eu não sei, mas vou para casa!

- você o que? – a segurou quando se virou disposta a se afastar – acho que não escutei direito...

- ah você...

- não, não escutei! Você me encheu a paciência nos dois últimos dias só porque conseguiu que eu dissesse no meio do sono que você poderia sair de casa e agora que saímos você resolve simplesmente voltar?

Estava ressentido, mas percebeu que ela estava revoltada. Não entendia o que podia ter feito de errado daquela vez. O que dissera para que a atitude dela mudasse daquela forma...

- olhe Harry, eu não estou com paciência para ver você agir como um idiota a cadê vez que eu falar com outro homem e...

- Hermione menos, quer que eu admita? Ok, eu estava com ciúmes do Pierre – falou debochado – mas o que você queria que eu fizesse vendo um Richard Gere francês agir daquela forma com você?

Esperou por um bom argumento, ou melhor, resposta da parte dela, mas não imaginara que escutaria aquilo.

- qual o problema se ele estivesse me paquerando? O que você tem a ver com isso? Pelo que entendi em momento algum você disse ou deixou transparecer, lá em cima que éramos mais que amigos. Quando nos apresentei você não emendou que era meu namorado ou algo assim. Simplesmente deixou que ele imaginasse o que bem entendesse. Para seu governo quem dá em cima de mim é o filho dele e por sinal adoraria dizer que não somos apenas amigos ao mundo bruxo e trouxa se também fosse bruxo!

Hermione se arrependeu do que dissera, vendo o gesto desamparado que ele fez. Mas não voltou atrás. Harry pôs as mãos dentro do bolso e começou a andar olhando para o chão. Ficou aturdida ao ver a reação dele.

Harry por sua vez assumiu as palavras de Hermione como verdade. Ele poderia ter evitado toda aquela cena se simplesmente a beijasse em alguns momentos, a elogiasse ou acariciasse, demonstrasse de alguma forma que a amava. Mas mais uma vez caíra no velho erro, escondendo ou tentando esconder uma verdade que saltava aos olhos de quem prestasse mais atenção neles.

Não acreditava que ele estava indo embora, assim sem lutar... Recorreu a sua ultima arma, queria uma reação, não uma cena, mas o que teria se não tentasse? Também começou a andar e ao passar por Harry soltou:

- covarde!

- o que? – a agarrou ao assimilar as palavras – eu covarde?

- sim, você é covarde!

- porque eu seria covarde?

- você não consegue... Você...- começou a sussurrar. Estava tão perto de Harry, que se ele se inclinasse um pouco mais poderia beijá-la, pois não resistiria, até aceitaria de boa vontade.- você... Porque não me beija?

Quando se deu conta já havia falado. Harry a olhou com espanto.

- quer que te beije aqui? Assim, no meio das pessoas?

- e porque não? Harry não estamos no Japão, isso aqui é Paris, você vê pessoas se beijando a todo instante, pois não existe lugar mais romântico no mundo... – suspirou – eu não acredito que to fazendo isso...

Harry riu. Uma risada diferente que a fez estremecer e sentir-se quente por dentro.

- _mademoiselle_... A última coisa que quero hoje é decepcioná-la, mas parece que tudo que faço acaba dando errado... Então talvez se eu te beijar algo pode acontecer não acha?

Revirando os olhos falou mais uma vez.

- por isso que você é co...

Não terminou de falar. Não poderia. Ao perceber o que ela iria dizer novamente Harry se inclinou, capturando os lábios de Hermione de uma forma sedutora antes de explorar apaixonadamente a boca dela com um beijo. Ela diria que via estrelas se os olhos estivessem abertos e fosse noite, mas não. O mundo pareceu parar a volta deles, ao se dar conta de que fazia seis meses que não se tocavam, que fazia seis meses que não sentia os lábios dele contra os seus. Gemeu ao imaginar que estava com fome, fome de Harry Potter. Podia jurar que o Siena havia parado seu percurso, pois tudo pareceu anormalmente quieto. Principalmente quando Harry deu uma leve mordida em um lábio dela, a fazendo abrir os olhos e ver que não estavam sozinhos, mas ninguém parecia os ver... Os olhos dele brilhavam, o que quase a fez flutuar. Controlou-se afastando as mãos da roupa dele, pois não sabia como, estava agarrando a gola do sobre-tudo de Harry.

O chão a sua volta lhe pareceu anormalmente interessante quando percebeu o olhar dele. Onde estava com a cabeça pra se deixar levar assim?

- acho que... Acho que bebi demais... – falou levando a mão ao rosto afogueado, como se assim pudesse apagar o que sentira – definitivamente bebi demais...

- eu não acho! – Harry a envolveu com um braço enquanto voltavam a andar – acho que _mademoiselle _passou tempo demais sem a minha presença por perto... É! – exclamou como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta da humanidade - com certeza foi isso...

Ela não contestou e deixou que ele a levasse a algum lugar não muito longe da área da Torre. Ali mesmo na _Champs Elysées _ele entrou em uma loja grande. Hermione reconheceu muito bem a loja, a famosa grife conhecida por suas bolsas... Não deixou de piscar e perguntar a si mesma o que Harry queria ali dentro.

Harry parou na entrada conversando com uma atendente, pedindo informações que Hermione não ouviu entretida com o ambiente a volta deles. Luxo, requinte... Quantas palavras para descrever aquela loja? Não sabia dizer, pois morando ali em Paris e trabalhando ali perto era quase impossível que nunca houvesse entrado naquele lugar, mas era a mais pura verdade. Sempre deixara essas "extravagâncias" para Jacke.

Foi conduzida por um corredor cheio de bolsas. Umas se mostrando mais bonitas que as outras e Hermione viu alguns preços bem acessíveis, mas à medida que iam entrando na loja os preços iam se elevando e Hermione olhou assustada para Harry ao saírem do elevador e pisarem na escada rolante, que os levaria ao último andar, e perceber que ali ao seu lado havia uma bolsa que custaria um ano de seu salário.

- o que fazemos aqui? – perguntou ao ver que estavam no último andar.

- nada demais... Só me falaram que por aqui haveria algumas coisas que poderiam agradar uma mulher...

Olhou a sua volta vendo uma grande quantidade de apetrechos femininos, cada um mais bonito que o outro. Deteve-se em uma frasqueira, enquanto Harry olhava admirado algo exposto em uma vitrine. Meia hora depois encontrou uma baguete de couro preto, com bolsos externos nas extremidades que na verdade pareciam a alma da bolsa, pois tinham fivelas de prata pequenas porém trabalhadas, como uma intricada renda prateada, as alças eram curtas porém ajustáveis. Levou quase uma hora ali a admirar as bolsas quando Harry se aproximou.

- e então... Gostou dessa?

Olhou dele para a bolsa que lhe agradara dando de ombros.

- todas são muito bonitas... E então... O que você tava fazendo?

Harry fez cara de desentendido e propositalmente mudou de assunto.

- eu só estava vendo se encontrava algo interessante... Olhe - se inclinou ao ouvido dela ao perceber um certo ar de descrença - tem uma loja de lingerie aqui perto que com toda certeza tem modelos que ficariam lindos em você...

Hermione corou, e creu ela de uma forma tão violenta, que deveria estar da mesma cor que os cabelos da família Weasley. Afastou-se da vitrine e olhou a volta deles desconcertada.

- sabe que você fica linda assim? – a tocou de leve na face

- vamos Harry... Quer me matar de vergonha?

- oh... Não sou eu que tenho uma amiga que crê que você vira a estrela do harém de um certo cara muito sortudo e muito, mas muito bom modéstia a parte.

Abriu a boca para argumentar, mas não encontrou palavras. Fora um erro aquele beijo, sabia que seria um erro desde o início... Mas o que fazer agora que praticamente havia suplicado por um contato dele?

_- ora, nada_!- uma vozinha falou no fundo de sua mente. Às vezes odiava sua consciência que se manifestava ultimamente nas piores horas e nunca nas certas.

Harry aproveitou o embaraço dela e pediu a uma vendedora que embrulhasse a baguete que Hermione havia gostado.

- escute... Se acha que pode se comportar assim só porque, em um devaneio, eu pedi aquilo no parque eu acho bom que...

- aquilo não foi um devaneio Hermione! – categorizou – aquilo foi o fruto de seis meses de solidão. E não me venha com a desculpa do vinho porque eu sei que não. Eu também senti sua falta nos últimos meses. Foi difícil dormir todos esses dias ao seu lado e simplesmente ter de agüentar calado você me abraçando no meio da noite... Porque naquela hora sim você não estava ciente do que fazia... Agora quer me dizer que se arrepende só porque eu digo coisas sensuais no seu ouvido? Pois bem... Veremos...

A atendente sempre sorridente lhe entregou o cartão de crédito e o embrulho para presente. Harry pegou Hermione pela mão e a levou até o elevador estranhamente vazio aquele horário. Ao saírem da loja ela se encolheu sob o casaco surpreendida com uma lufada de ar frio. Harry a abraçou levando-a até um táxi estacionado ali perto. Ela se acomodou enquanto Harry dizia seu endereço.

- se você houvesse me escutado e vindo de carro... – ela murmurou olhando a cidade pela janela.

- não pensei que voltaríamos assim... Pensei que voltaria... – ele se aproximou dela – te abraçando... Com a mão muito ocupada pra dirigir... Essas coisas...

Hermione revirou os olhos ficando muda o resto da viagem. Harry desceu atrás dela e entrou logo assim que abriu a porta de casa. Se sentiu segura com o calor que a envolveu ali dentro. O tempo estava piorando a medida que a tarde ia embora e a noite caia. Jogou-se no sofá e pegando a varinha na bolsa acendeu a lareira. Harry também se abandonou na poltrona ao lado e ambos ficaram em silêncio olhando as chamas que aqueciam o ambiente. Depois de um dia aparentemente tranqüilo, chegara a hora. Sabiam que por mais que tentassem esconder, não havia como fugir do momento em que conversariam. Até que um dos dois pronunciasse uma palavra a noite caiu e junto com ela a neve.

- escute... – ele começou.

Hermione se pôs de pé.

- vou tomar um banho...

Harry assentiu e também levantou caminhando na direção da cozinha. Quando iam se separar, ele entrando no outro cômodo e ela subindo a escada, a chamou.

- Hermione... – ela olhou para a escada a sua frente. Ele perdeu a coragem, mudando de assunto – você tem ingredientes pra fazer Minestrone?

Ela se controlou, percebendo que aquela conversa não tinha sentido, mas não deixou escapar o que achava. Se controlaria até a hora que realmente fosse necessário todo o seu "empenho".

- Harry... Faz dias que eu não entro nessa cozinha... Se esqueceu?

Ele riu.

-verdade... Eu vou fazer algo pra gente comer e depois vou tomar um banho também.

Ela pôs a mesa enquanto Harry tomava seu banho. Sentou-se olhando para as coisas a sua frente, mas sem vê-las. O que iria dizer, fazer... Agora que a hora se aproximava ela se sentia mais nervosa do que nunca. Era como se, na verdade, não era como, pois seu futuro realmente dependia daquelas palavras, daquela conversa. Olhou mais uma vez na direção da escada. Harry havia acabado de entrar no banho. Olhou para a mesa já pronta e decidida voltou para o quarto. O barulho da porta do Box sendo fechada a tranqüilizou. Foi até a cabeceira e com delicadeza abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo. Ali, no fundo, encontrou o que procurava.

Se existia uma coisa que assustava Hermione, era desconhecer algo. E essa conversa a deixava nervosa e assustada, porque não sabia o que Harry iria lhe dizer. Olhou para o envelope em sua mão. Poderia dizer tanto que ia embora de uma vez por todas, e por isso esperou que ela melhorasse, como também poderia simplesmente falar que ia ficar mais tempo, que as missões iam ser curtas...

Revirou os olhos. Existia uma forma mais simples de acabar com aquela agonia. Pegou um abridor de cartas, perdido na gaveta, e abriu. As letras lhe pareciam borradas em alguns pontos, mostrando as condições em que foram escritas. Imaginou Harry na biblioteca, no meio da noite, escrevendo aquelas palavras e se preparou, ou pelo menos tentou para o que leria...

"_Querida Hermione,_

_Não sei por onde começar. Enquanto escrevo essa carta você está dormindo. E eu estou aqui procurando palavras para te pedir perdão. Admito que não sou perfeito. Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de ter mudado, como as tantas vezes em que parti durante a madrugada te deixando sozinha na sua cama, mas eu continuo aprendendo. Nunca pretendi fazer com que sofresse e então tenho de dizer antes de ir o quão importante você é para mim._

_Jamais pude ver que estávamos tão distantes. Só hoje, quando vi a proximidade do Victor que percebi. Sinto se te magoei e isso é algo com que precisarei conviver todos os dias. Vai doer saber que fui tão idiota a ponto de não ver o mesmo que o Krum viu. Esse episódio vai servir pra me lembrar o quão perto estive de te perder. Entenda que preciso de você como jamais precisei de outra pessoa. Gostaria de poder apagar tudo que fiz e impedir que você chorasse e que quando não fosse possível, que fosse o único a colher suas lágrimas._

_Por favor, Hermione, preciso que me escute, me perdoe._

_Vivo por você princesa e quero estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Quero dormir e acordar com você em meus braços. Ver seu sorriso iluminar meu dia antes de irmos trabalhar e o seu abraço me acolher quando volto. Acredite Hermione, é verdade, encontrei um motivo para mudar minha rotina solitária e é um sentimento que me parece sufocar às vezes..._

_Eu até morreria por você e o medo de te perder é tão grande que estou mostrando um lado meu que não conhecia quando éramos amigos. Você me mostra que eu posso ser mais do que simplesmente o menino que sobreviveu. Sou um homem feito e com mais marcas que outros mais velhos. Vivo tentando salvar o mundo, me renegando como se fosse um super herói, sem família, sem pátria... Sem destino._

_Cresci assim, você sabe. Tive de amadurecer antes do tempo e agora sinto falta daqueles anos que me foram roubados. Gostaria de abrir mão de tudo que vivi, mas só em sentir seu perfume tenho vontade de fazer tudo de novo, só para não te perder..._

_Ah princesa, como gostaria de apagar tudo de ruim que te fez sofrer, me partir em mil pedaços se possível e te fazer feliz! Hermione o que sinto não é simples, é complexo, grande, estrondoso... É mágico..._

_A palavra certa é amor..._

_Quero gritar pro mundo o que sinto e é isso que vou fazer da próxima vez que estivermos juntos. Sinto, mas hoje recebi um chamado e infelizmente vou ter de te deixar, mas lhe dou minha palavra que esta vai ser a última vez que vou te deixar assim, no meio da noite ou de madrugada. Não importa o que venha acontecer Hermione, quero estar do seu lado para sempre._

_Quero cuidar de você, participar da sua vida, não por uma semana, mas pra sempre._

_Só preciso que você me perdoe e possamos começar do zero. Como se nada disso tivesse acontecido, que ninguém houvesse te pedido em casamento antes de mim. Senti-me tão mal quando ele me contou sobre a proposta..._

_Pequeno e solitário. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Alguma vez falei que queria algo sério? Já havia dito que você é tudo pra mim e que não vivo sem você?_

_Vou voltar Hermione, me espere como sempre, por favor, com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto._

_Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar._

_Beijos princesa..._

_Ass.: Harry Potter"_

N.A.: ahh... Acabou o capítulo... Que pena... Bem gente, sei q a carta está confusa, mas não se espera q um cara no estado em que ele estava, quando escreveu a carta, faça algo muito coerente...Pois bem... Agora vou agradecer... Hei... Tenho um review inesperado aqui que quase me matou quando o li... Acho q só não foi tão surpreendente do que quando a Sally resolveu deixar um review no capítulo 2... hehe

Agora vamos lá...

**Tha:** amore do meu coração é simples... Precisa deixar review para ter o nome aqui... Entendeu agora? Eu sei... Sou má, mas fazer o q né? Eu vivo a base de review... hehe mas valeu pelo review, oks? Kisses

**Pink Potter**: pink...q bom q vc gostou pq eu, como disse anteriormente não gostei muito dele... hehe... q esse tenha lhe agradado tb, e eu não e eu não sou melhor q vc pink... Apenas tenho um estilo diferente. Kisses for you.

**Mione 03**: realmente a mione é esperta... hehe, bem quem sabe um dia vc não tem um Harry assim pra vc? Eu não queria ser linchada, carol, simplesmente não tava com animo para continuar... E espero q vc siga meu conselho, oks? Kisses.

**Wendy:** ei to esperando o review em nossas vidas , hein? Sim, wendy, eles nunca mudaram, sempre serão o velho Harry e a velha Hermione de sempre. Bem sobre esse capítulo, acho q não ficou como eu queria, mas se não me engano, teremos mais lugares românticos no próximo capítulo... Valeu pelo review...

**Miss.H.Granger:** bem Miss, eu queria um capítulo diferente, mas foi isso q saiu...Acho q eles voltaram um pouco ao normal sim. O q vc acha? E obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo review... kisses

**Lilá Granger:** Lilá, sinto muito, mas o Word põe o acento mesmo q eu apague... Me deu uma raiva, mas deixa quieto... Bem, espero que esse tenha lhe agradado. Sei q ficou pequeno e que não tem os agarrados q vc queria, mas eu pensei, se for esperar pra terminar o capitulo como quando eu planejei, vou levar mais um mês, mas péra, levei três com esse... Daí, resolvi fazer assim. Bem, esse capítulo não ia ter nem a carta...Mas é isso, kisses for you!

**Tami Granger Potter:** Tami, valeu pelo review hein? Fico feliz q as meninas tenham lhe indicado a minha fic e q vc tenha gostado... Bem, sim, temos um parentesco, sou sua tia... Agora não pergunte se tia avó, tia bisavó... Pq daí só perguntando a sua mãe... Pq depois da lila e da pink eu perdi a conta... hauahauhauaha... kisses.

**Bella W. Malfoy:** relax Bella, não vou abandonar. Fico feliz q ele tenha lhe agradado, hein?tb fico feliz em falar com vc e espero q esse capítulo não te desaponte, sobre o conteúdo da carta, espero seu review dizendo q achou... hehe kisses.

**Felipe Potter:** em primeiro lugar, eu quero saber quando vou receber aquele capítulo para revisar a tradução, oks? Em segundo, agradeço pelo voto q vc me deu lá no blog do fórum ¬¬ depois como sempre agradeço pelo review, claro lógico e evidente. Bem, eu não gostei do capitulo pq achei fora do contexto, sei lá... E não sou uma ótima escritora... Pelo menos eu não diria isso de mim mesma. Mas valeu pela força e kisses for you.

**May:** May... q bom q vc conseguiu comentar... hehe. To sentindo falta das nossas conversas no msn... Quando é q vc vai ter uma folga hein? Eu sei... Nem todo mundo é sortudo como eu a ponto de ter quase quatro meses em casa de férias... hahuahuahauhauahua... No coments, mas bem. Espero tc logo com vc no msn, viu? E pode cobrar, pq realmente se não cobrar eu demoro... Kisses.

**Amélia das Flores:** não se vicie Amélia... O q vai acontecer quando a fic acabar? Relax menina...Ta aqui o capitulo e espero q esteja do seu agrado e bem, eu tb queria um enfermeiro desses...hehe valeu pelo review, kisses for you.

**Érica Weasley:** Érica olha só, temos de conversar seriamente... Cadê aquela fic menina? E o capitulo novo? Vc me deve dois capítulos para serem betados...Está ouvindo? Olha lá hein? Vou avisar aos seus leitores q a culpada de tudo é você... q eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... Mas tudo bem...Valeu pela criatividade... E desejo o mesmo a vc. Obrigada pelo review, kisses.

**di-lua ou Mandy. H. : **hi menina.. Olha, valeu oks? No problens pq eu tb esqueço de atualizar lá no pv... hehe eu prefiro postar aqui.. Lá no pv da muito trabalho pq tem de achar o post e etc...

Mas bem... Espero o próximo revew, hein? Kisses for you.

**Dora:** valeu Dora, obrigada pelo review fico feliz q vc esteja gostando... hehe, beijos.

**Nathalia Modinger**: valeu Nathalia, e pode ficar tranqüila q eu vou terminar a fic, oks? Beijos...

**Grace: **vou tentar continuar fazendo com que o capitulo lhe agrade e vc deixe comentários pra mim, oks? Valeu pelo comentário

**Malu Wesley Potter: **malu...Imagino q vc queira me matar, né? Afinal levei três meses... Mas tudo bem... Obrigada pelo comentário, espero o próximo e fico lisonjeada ao saber q vc gosta tanto assim da fic...Beijos for you!

**Lílian Granger Potter: **Nayra... Realmente ele ta pagando todos os pecados dele...hehe.Obrigada pelos elogios e quero ver o comentário logo hein? Hehe kisses for you!

**Kelly Potter: **hehe realmente Kelly assim vale a pena ficar doente, valeu pelo comentário. Kisses!

**Marcela Granger Potter: **marcela... Minha futura filha... Valeu por ter comentado...Pq sim, eu amo comentários...E quanto maior melhor, claro, lógico e evidente. Mas não importa qual o tamanho eu amo. Sobre a carta quero sua opinião, oks? Kisses for you !

**Fernanda leal silva: **q bom q vc gosta Fernanda. Bem, o harry e muito fofo, mas tb é muito complicado...Alias, q homem, não é complicado?hehe, valeu pelo comentário, beijos.

**MaRy:**olá Mary, bem, fico feliz q vc esteja gostando. Bem esse Draco, foi muito comentado no meu msn... A Nayra então, riu pacas... Mas tudo bem... Hei, talvez vc goste da outra fic q eu vou fazer... hehe depois eu falo mais dela... A carta ta ai e espero q vc me de sua opinião depois, oks? Kisses for you!

**Ligia Maria Araki: **Céus... Isso não é uma miragem? Não? não creio... Ligia Maria deixou um review na minha pobre fic? Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Tudo bem annette, respira fundo... oks... Menina... Eu quase cai da cadeira quando vi o seu review... Simplesmente quase tive um treco... Olha... Me sinto lisonjeada... Sério... Mas tudo bem... Realmente naquele dia eu estava digitando a fic... Foi até a cena do restaurante... hehe. E veja, graças aquele seu apoio moral na song, eu mandei a fic pro desafio do pv e adivinha? Isso mesmo... hehe bem, como eu sou muito abusada, vou querer um review nela assim q publicar aqui, oks? Q no caso, seria quando o resultado do pp também sair... q ai eu aviso q ela ganhou em um e perdeu no outro, mas tudo bem... hehe mais uma vez agradeço, pelo seu review e espero q esse capítulo não te desaponte oks? Kisses for you...

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF): **eu resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam review como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "_submite review_" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capitulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "_log in_" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta de reviews do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios)**: eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço para por nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar por autor senão, não precisa. E agora se você quiser receber avisos de que a fic foi atualizada é só marcar no link abaixo das notas de voto.Viu como é simples?


	6. Perdão

**Título:** _A Proposta_

**Autora: **_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:** _oie! Voltei. Bem, sei que demorei... Quase um ano...Se vcs esperassem mais um pouco eu atualizava quando completasse um ano certinho 8-) Mas é a vida, não?! Podem me trucidar. Este é o nosso ultimo capitulo. Pensei seriamente em fazer um epílogo, mas isso é algo a se pensar... Meus muitos agradecimentos a quem leu a fic e deixou seu review aqui, dando aquela força pra continua a escrever.O capitulo demorou porque minha beta não andava com muito tempo na facul e eu sem muita inspiração, mistura perfeita, não acham? Mas o capitulo ta aqui, pronto pra vocês lerem e se divertirem e adianto que foi feito com muito amor e carinho.Algumas cenas podem estar melosas e outras muito chatas, mas bem, foi o que consegui fazer. Espero que gostem. Beijos_

_Boa leitura e deixem reviews!_

**Capitulo VI: Perdão**

Harry a olhou do outro lado da mesa. Era aparente a preocupação de Hermione com um pedaço de legume da Minestrone. Pegou a tigela com o parmesão ralado e acrescentou ao prato.

- está bom? – perguntou apontando para o prato – ou o parmesão não está muito fresco? Ralei logo após terminar o prato...

Hermione suspirou.

- está uma delicia Harry. A melhor sopa que já provei...

Ela empurrou o prato.

- essa receita, aprendi quando estive em uma missão na Itália. Não podia me ausentar e o Malfoy não sabe nem preparar um leite quente... Daí, minha vizinha caridosa, mandou alguém para cuidar da casa. Bem, não se tinha muitos legumes naquela cozinha, mas já era o essencial. Cheguei em casa e encontrei a sobrinha dela com os legumes já cortados. Nunca mais esqueci...

- Itália, não? – perguntou pegando o guardanapo.

- sim – ele a olhou sonhador – já visitou Veneza?

- já me propuseram trabalho lá... – falou displicente.

- e você não aceitou? Veneza é um lugar bem...

- romântico? – o interrompeu – prefiro Paris!

Ele riu, fazendo com que Hermione despertasse de seus pensamentos confusos. Por um lado havia a carta, as palavras marcantes de Harry que lhe vinham à mente sempre que o olhava. Quantas vezes lera aquela carta? Uma... Duas? Não sabia. Era difícil lembrar da própria reação. Começara a ler no quarto e terminara no escritório. Só parara de ler quando o ouviu chamando-a no alto da escada. A pusera no meio de papéis e voltara para a sala. Quando ele interrogou sobre o que fazia lhe deu a primeira desculpa que veio em mente.

- fui ver se Henry mandou algo muito importante...

Harry não fizera mais perguntas e se manteve calado até aquele momento.

- do que você ri?

- que só você pra receber uma proposta de emprego melhor e recusar.

O olhou interrogativa.

- e quem lhe disse que era melhor?

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e entrelaçando as mãos por sob a mesa declarou.

- ninguém, em sã consciência, lhe ofereceria um emprego qualquer. O que te ofereceram?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- podemos mudar de assunto?

- não, não podemos! Você me deixou curioso...

"Porque tive de falar aquilo?" Pensou. Sabia que ele só a deixaria em paz após satisfazer sua curiosidade. Veneza era uma página virada, juntamente com a oportunidade dos sonhos de qualquer um no seu ramo. Dizer a verdade de algo que lhe acontecera há quase oito meses, alguns dias depois que ele partira e uns dias antes de Krum fazer aquela proposta era algo doloroso e importuno. Encontrou o olhar inquisidor de Harry e percebeu que não tinha outra escolha.

- está bem... Surgiu uma vaga na Embaixada de lá... O embaixador se aposentou... Queriam que eu fosse e... Bem, ocupasse o cargo disponível!

- suponho que seria o de assistente... Porque acho que se surgisse à oportunidade de ser embaixadora, mesmo que em uma cidade menos romântica que Paris, você não a recusaria...

- já respondi a sua pergunta!

Preparou-se para levantar, mas foi impedida pela mão de Harry que segurou a sua. Os dedos dele percorreram a pele delicada de sua mão. Sentiu prazer naquele gesto. Um simples toque, mas que a fez relaxar e sem se dar conta falou.

- o trabalho diplomático possui muitas formalidades. Algumas pessoas acham difícil, complicado... Eu já acho burocrático... – suspirou – conservador e de certa forma machista... – levantou o olhar e encontrou Harry a olhando carinhosamente. Antes que mudasse de idéia ele sorriu, a encorajando – me propuseram o sonho de todo assistente...

- e esse sonho seria? – falou ao perceber que ela receava em falar.

Hermione piscou. Não sabia se era por causa da carta ou por aquelas lembranças, mas de repente se sentiu uma tola. As lágrimas queriam sair, mas as reteve.

- nada demais Harry, nada demais... – se pôs de pé – vou buscar a sobremesa! – em vão tentou mudar de assunto.

Harry parou bloqueando sua passagem e a segurando pelos braços.

- não me esconda... Vamos, fale!

- será que você não entende que não quero falar sobre isso? – soltou-se – virei a página, esqueci o assunto...

- mas porque? – sua mão a segurou ao passar por ele.

Ela olhou para o toque seguro em seu braço... Desabou!

- porque você tinha acabado de ir embora, o Krum apareceu logo depois... Porque poderia ter me casado com ele e hoje ser embaixadora em Veneza... – puxou o pulso – satisfeito?

Ele pesou aquelas palavras e o significado delas. Estava errado, ou se esquecera que Hermione também tinha uma carreira? As implicações para aquela atitude eram muitas. Mostravam que cego com sua rotina, não vira que ela tinha uma vida paralela, que levava quando ele não estava por perto. O mundo pareceu se abrir a sua frente. Teve orgulho dela, por agüentar aquela relação instável, que só lhe trouxera prejuízos ao longo daqueles anos.

- oh Mione! – a abraçou – me desculpe... Eu sinto tanto!

Hermione o olhou sem entender por uns minutos.

- por que?

- ora... Por todos esses anos... Por essa chance que...

Compreendendo o que Harry dizia pôs um dedo em seus lábios.

- Harry, não foi difícil... Escute! Era só um emprego. Outras oportunidades virão. Eu desisti... Sim, fiz isso. Para algumas pessoas pode parecer loucura, mas pra mim não. Fiz a minha escolha... E se tivesse de escolher entre um casamento de conveniência mais um emprego ou você... Acho que faria tudo de novo...

Harry levou a mão à sua face. Ela fizera aquilo por eles... Porque ele não podia fazer sacrifícios também?

- eu fui um tolo... – aproximou-se mais – pode dizer!

Hermione sorriu tentando se concentrar no que ele dizia, mas desistiu quando sentiu o hálito morno de Harry contra a sua pele. "Pra que falar?", pensou. Estava cansada de ser tão equilibrada. Seus braços circundaram o pescoço dele fazendo com que encostasse os lábios em sua pele.

Com um beijo cálido tocou-lhe o pescoço.

- Harry... – ela suspirou.

- podemos falar depois? – sussurrou agora beijando o canto dos seus lábios – tem quase nove meses que espero por isso e acho que você também...

Sorriu. Nove meses? Ainda se lembrava da última vez em que ele a levou pra cama, mas parecia uma verdadeira eternidade. Quando Harry mordiscou seus lábios, resolveu seguir seu instinto e esse lhe dizia para aceitar que as mãos dele entrassem por blusa e acariciassem suas costas.

Harry sentiu as mãos de Hermione subirem por seu peito, tocando, apreciando até chegar em sua nuca. Aprofundou o beijo, mostraria o que sentia antes. A deixaria ver que eles ainda tinham conserto... Hermione suspirou e ele se dirigiu ao lóbulo. Depois faria a proposta, porque nesse momento não queria nem mais ficar ali.

- vamos subir... – sussurrou fazendo-a estremecer.

-porque não estamos lá em cima? – perguntou como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

Harry riu enquanto Hermione, segurando sua mão na cintura, o guiava até o quarto. Chegando a porta, ela parou se virando.

- Harry, escute...

Puxando-a para perto ele abriu a porta enquanto entravam.

-Hermione você fala demais às vezes sabia? – se inclinou para beijá-la – poupe um pouco de energia para daqui a pouco, está bem?

Jogou uma mecha de seu cabelo pra trás e a calou com um beijo. Sabia muito bem o que ela ia dizer e não se importava com nada, apenas com o toque dela. Com as mãos que apressadas tiravam sua blusa de dentro da calça.

Deram alguns passos em direção a cama e pararam. Entretida em abrir a camisa, Hermione não percebeu a expressão de Harry. Este agora apenas a segurava, acompanhando seus gestos e procurando palavras.

- Hermione? – quando ela abria o terceiro botão a interrompeu – esquece tudo, ta?

Hermione piscou, ouvira direito? Depois de fazê-la entrar no clima queria que ela...

- esquecer? Agora? – se assustou – quando estou te despindo?

- não princesa! – como para confirmar o que dizia tirou a blusa dela – esquece os problemas... Vamos só eu e você pra cama... – brincou com a renda do sutiã – sem nada entre nós... A não ser o que sentimos...

- certo! – respondeu aturdida sentindo o toque dele por sobre a peça branca – agora chega de conversa, não?

Como resposta Harry beijou o vão entre seus seios.

Os próximos gestos foram apressados, mas ao mesmo tempo delicados. Com maestria ele começou a despi-la. A cada pedaço de pele descoberto, um beijo era dado no local, fazendo com que sentisse calafrios enquanto tinha a impressão de que seu corpo se consumiria em chamas.

A deitou na cama, começando a retirar sua calça e encontrou o olhar dela. Parou o que fazia para beijá-la. Hermione correspondeu ao beijo, não deixando de segurar em seus cabelos, os puxando de leve. Ele sorriu, sentindo a magia percorrê-los. A mesma magia de sempre, que aqueles meses todos não conseguiram apagar.

Ela fez menção de se virar, mas ele não deixou, segurando seus braços no alto de sua cabeça, fazendo uma trilha de beijos em seu rosto. Mordiscando sua pele. Arrancando pequenos gemidos de prazer...

- Harry... – gemeu.

- shh... – a soltou para levar um dedo a seus lábios.

Aproveitando-se do momento, o virou na cama, sem problemas. Ficando por cima, pode ver o olhar de surpresa de Harry,que com as mãos livres aproveitou-se para percorrer seu corpo até encontrar o sutiã e soltá-lo. Hermione sorriu, se abaixando para beijá-lo. O perfume de Harry lhe impregnou os sentidos, alimentando seu desejo, fazendo-a se sentir frustrada por não estarem despidos.

Nenhum dos dois tentou se acalmar. A intimidade daquele instante os fazia esquecer qualquer pretensão de conversa. Hermione podia ouvir sua respiração entrecortada, assim como o coração de Harry batendo sob suas mãos. Com um desejo crescente, as deslizou até achar o fecho da calça dele. Empertigou-se e mordendo um lábio, retirou a peça, aumentando o contato pele a pele.

Harry a abraçou, beijando seu colo, sugando seu seio, mordiscando sua pele, a provando de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. De olhos fechados, ela levou as mãos até o ventre dele, deslizando... O gesto o roubou de qualquer propósito de comedimento. Estreitou-a de encontro a si com um dos braços, enquanto com o outro percorria cada centímetro da pele sedosa de suas coxas. Tocou-a em seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a vibrar em deleite. Lhe abafou o gemido de prazer com a boca.

A intimidade do beijo e da caricia, a pressão de Harry em seu corpo, a levaram a ápice do desejo, dominando-lhe o corpo inteiro. A paixão sentida era como um momento de glória. Sentiu o sabor do paraíso, uma carência profunda e insuportável pelo prazer absoluto. Ao mesmo tempo, isso a consumia e fortalecia. O vazio, que a atormentava quando estava sozinha, desaparecia sem deixar vestígios.

Ele sentiu a integridade de sua reação. Não era uma rendição, mas um convite para que compartilhassem o que eram e possuíam, alma, coração e corpo. Ele queria aceitar, apossar-se de tudo que pudesse pedir, precisar.

Noite após noite, ele sonhava em tê-la em seus braços. Só Hermione o fazia sentir assim. Apenas ela poderia torná-lo inteiro de verdade.

Tirou-lhe o resto da roupa depressa e a deitou nua sob ele. Ela, por sua vez o ajudou a se despir, para em seguida, o abraçar com força, pedindo que se unissem novamente, para que voltassem a se sentir um só. Não pensou duas vezes em atender seu pedido. Como se fosse a primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, ele uniu seu corpo ao dela, fazendo com que seus gemidos tomassem conta do ambiente.

Podia ver em seu rosto a imagem do prazer e imaginou que ela também poderia ver isso nele. Harry sentiu a boca de Hermione em seu ombro, suas unhas em suas costas, querendo aprofundar seu contato. Satisfez sua vontade, investindo mais contra o corpo amado. Fez sua pele queimar nos lugares onde beijava, como se deixasse a sua marca ali.

De repente, a cama pareceu pequena. Nenhuma posição era próxima o bastante, para os satisfazer. A cada segundo, tentavam se unir um pouco mais, e começavam a sentir o ápice se aproximando. Sedento. Faminto. Inteiro.

No que pareceu uma explosão de sentidos, se abandonaram nos braços do outro, juntos.

Encostando sua testa na dela, sorriu, ao ver a expressão de prazer em sua face. Com um terno, mas longo beijo, se deitou a levando consigo. Fechou os olhos o acompanhando, sentindo como se nada mais valesse a pena. Não importava o tempo que fazia lá fora, mas sim o clima ali dentro. O calor que inundava o ambiente, imerso em prazer e paixão que seus corpos exalavam.

88888888888888888888888++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

A olhava admirado. Hermione estava perdida em seus sonhos, deitada a sua frente, tendo o corpo coberto apenas em algumas partes. Será que ainda havia uma chance pra eles? A puxou mais para perto, em meio ao sono, fazendo com que sentisse novamente seu corpo vibrar diante daquela proximidade. Se não tivessem, ele faria essa oportunidade. Começou a passear com a mão de leve, pelo braço nu dela. Sentira falta de tudo que envolvia Hermione na sua vida. Sentira falta do perfume dela, do sorriso franco na hora do prazer, da pele macia como uma pétala de rosa... Do seu jeito prático de encarar a vida, da facilidade com que ela enfrentava os problemas e principalmente, da recepção que ela fazia pra ele a cada vez que retornava. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, lhe dando um beijo lento.

De costas para ele, Hermione apenas sorriu sonolenta. Não queria abrir os olhos com medo de que a mágica se desfizesse, que quando os abrisse o encontrasse vestido, pronto pra partir e deixá-la novamente, com promessas de que voltaria logo, mas só retornando muito além da data prevista. O sentiu se aproximando e segurou o braço que parou em sua cintura. Aquele clima tão íntimo a fazia pensar se esse não fora o erro deles. Compartilhar aqueles momentos era um verdadeiro sonho. O seu acalento na ausência dele, mas será que...

- o que a minha princesa está pensando?- murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela.

- nada demais... – falou enquanto ele mordiscava a sua orelha.

- mesmo? – a virou de forma a poder olhar em seus olhos - olha lá hein?

Rindo mexeu no cabelo dele.

- se acalme Harry, não é nada demais...

- sério? – levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela assentiu – então se é assim... – se inclinou para começar a beijar seu pescoço se dirigindo ao colo.

Hermione sentiu as mãos amadas descerem pelo seu corpo lentamente, puxando o lençol, começando a revelar seus seios, a expondo...

- que acha de uma champagne agora? - perguntou com os olhos fechados.

- você está em faze de recuperação do tratamento, não podemos deixar que ingira muito álcool – comentou entre beijos.

Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, o fazendo se aproximar do rosto dela e lhe indicou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

- ta vendo aquele relógio? Ele diz que são 00:01... Estamos em outro dia, as ultimas 4 horas me deixaram meio cansada, entende? Então, quem sabe... O champagne ajuda a repor umas energias?

Rindo, ele lhe deu um ultimo beijo terno, longo... Antes de se afastar.

- ok, você venceu! – pulou da cama, pegando o roupão, que ficara caído no puff, assim que eles retornaram do banheiro.

- vai sem o roupão. Se você for assim, só de sunga, volta mais rápido – falou mordendo os lábios, Harry quando ouviu esse comentário se virou de volta pra ela.

-senhorita Granger... Isso é alguma proposta?

Ela sorriu, se espreguiçando. Fazendo assim, com que o lençol deslizasse um pouco mais, mostrando algumas coisas que não deveriam ser reveladas.

- querido, você não me deixou vestir quando voltamos do banho se lembra? Agora arque com as conseqüências... E meu champagne, por favor...Escolha bem!

Harry saiu do quarto feliz, por sentir a atmosfera entre eles se acalmar. Desceu a escada pensando em quão sortudo era, em poder estar ali, curtindo aquele momento com Hermione. Na cozinha, escolheu a melhor champagne que achou na adega e com um feitiço simples a fez gelar. Estava a dois passos da escada quando percebeu que a lareira da biblioteca estava acesa. Retornou, pronto para checar se estava tudo bem e se fosse o caso apagá-la quando viu um rosto em meio às chamas. Tentou se esconder antes que o vissem, mas foi tarde demais.

-Harry, rapaz, não fuja, eu já te vi! – Charles falou em seu habitual tom seco.

Sem alternativa ele entrou deixando claro ao chefe que não gostaria de demorar muito, indicando com as taças e a champagne o próprio corpo.

- não tenho muito tempo Charles, então se me fizer o favor...

Ignorando a indireta, o superior não deixou por menos, começando logo a dizer a que veio.

- preciso de você agora, sabe como é... Tivemos um pequeno contratempo e...

Harry o interrompeu pondo as coisas na mesa e se agachando próximo à lareira.

-escute aqui, eu não vou a lugar algum. Você sabe muito bem que eu pedi férias. Férias essas que são minhas por direito. Te pedi dois meses dos oito que foram se acumulando ao longo do tempo. Não adianta dizer que você me paga mais por isso. Tudo que quero é isso aqui. Uma vida simples e tranqüila, onde eu não precise me preocupar com quem está atrás de mim.

O outro o olhou pesaroso.

- Harry, você é o único que eu consegui achar a essa hora e...

- porque será, não Charles? É madrugada... Alias, não era pra você me achar. Ninguém me procura aqui...- as imagens dos fotógrafos no baile há alguns dias atrás o fez fechar os olhos - e você me achou da forma mais injusta que existe... Deixe-me em paz, por favor, eu só quero isso. PAZ! Porque cansei de tudo, cansei dessas cobranças, cansei de ficarem no meu pé dizendo o que devo fazer e deixar de fazer. A hora que preciso ir ou vir. Mas que droga, também tenho direito a viver!

Revoltado se pôs de pé pronto pra se virar e pegar as taças quando encontrou Hermione, parada a porta, vestindo a camisa que ele vestira horas atrás.De braços cruzados ela o encarava, mas seu olhar estava mais distante do que o normal.

- então te espero em no máximo 3 horas. Até daqui a pouco! – as chamas voltaram à coloração normal indicando que Charles já partira, deixando Harry ali, sozinho com Hermione.

Descera somente para ver o porque da demora dele, para ajudá-lo se fosse o caso. Cansada de esperar pegara uma camisa dele para vestir. Um sorriso sincero brilhava em seu rosto, até a hora em que escutara vozes na biblioteca.

Agora estava ali, de frente para Harry. Tentando entender o que ouvira, o que sentia...

- não é o que está pensando princesa...

Piscou tentando se concentrar no que ele lhe dizia.

- não? Tem certeza?

Harry suspirou cansado, pegando novamente as taças e se aproximando dela, fazendo menção de tocá-la.

- esquece isso Hermione... Vamos subir e...

- e encontrar o seu chefe batendo na nossa porta?

O silêncio foi incomodo, mas não durou muito.

- ele não vai vir...Eu não queria ir, fiz o possível pra convencê-lo e... Não sei quanto você escutou, mas... Ergueu uma mão para interrompê-lo.

- precisamos esclarecer uma coisa. A nossa relação continua da mesma forma que estava antes e não vai mudar, enquanto você não resolver seus problemas no trabalho! - falou exasperada – meu Deus, Harry! Percebe o que está acontecendo? Tome uma decisão e mostre pra eles...

- você acha que não tomei? – falou seco – como acha que fiquei esse tempo todo aqui? – olhou a volta deles – Mione, estou fazendo o possível pra que essa relação de certo... Eu não quero que continuemos assim, quero algo sério e definitivo com você...

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem, antes de encará-lo. Ouvira bem? Ele queria algo sério?

- o que você quer dizer com isso?

Sorriu sem graça.

- eu te conto mais tarde... O que acha de um encontro no café L'azul? Daí, botamos as coisas em ordem... Você tem razão, eu preciso primeiro conversar com eles e...

- olhar pro seu próprio umbigo, ao menos uma vez na vida – completou sorrindo.

- gostei da dica... – lhe indicou a escada com a cabeça – você se lembra do feitiço pra gelar esse champagne?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Relanceou mais uma vez o relógio. Já havia se passado meia hora desde a hora marcada. O garçom sempre solícito voltou a sua mesa, perguntando se não gostaria de mais alguma coisa. Com um sorriso discreto, dispensou um novo pedido. Ajeitou a boina e o casaco, tendo o cuidado de olhar mais uma vez no relógio.

Lá fora, Paris lhe sorria, com seu ar outonal. Apesar do tempo frio do dia anterior, o sol se mostrava meio envergonhado, sem conseguir aquecer as pessoas, mas presente. Pensara em ficar na calçada, o esperando, mas o tempo assim não permitiu. E agora entre uma xícara e outra de chá, pensava se fora uma boa idéia marcar aquele encontro.

Olhou a sua volta, constatando que ele ainda não chegara. Impaciente pegou a bolsa, quase pedindo a conta pra ir embora. Um atraso de quanto tempo mesmo? Respirou fundo e sentou novamente. Não importava. Dessa vez, ficaria ali, até ser expulsa pelos funcionários.

Uma rajada de vento anunciou a entrada de um novo cliente, no estabelecimento. Já se virara tantas vezes para ver se era ele retornando que dando de ombros continuou a olhar a calçada através da janela, ignorando os ali presentes.

- desculpe princesa... – ele falou lhe dando um leve beijo na bochecha.

Assustada, viu Harry se sentar a sua frente. Com uma naturalidade, que ela estaria longe de ter, ao chegar atrasada em algum compromisso. Ele fez o seu pedido e a olhou com um belo sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso de sempre, mas dessa vez, ele tinha algo mais, que prendeu a atenção de Hermione.

- a que devo esse sorriso no olhar, Sr. Potter?

Ainda sorrindo, ele se inclinou por sob a mesa procurando as mãos dela. Hermione olhou sua mão ser envolvida pela dele, acariciando-a de leve e escondeu um sorriso.

- precisamos comemorar muito hoje, sou um homem livre!

Abriu a boca pra falar, mas deixou de lado o que ia dizer. O viu comer um pouco antes de perguntar a que devia aquele encontro.

- vamos, você me acordou com um delicioso café na cama, dizendo que hoje seria um grande dia. Que faríamos muitas coisas. Diga-me, a que devo a honra de sua companhia a essa hora do dia, quando você deveria estar trabalhando, ou sei lá, envolvido em alguma missão?

Muitas coisas passaram na cabeça dele para dizê-la naquele momento. Como por exemplo, que ela tinha um sorriso lindo quando tentava esconder sua curiosidade. Que adorava o modo como ela muitas vezes ignorava o seu atraso, mesmo estando a ponto de ir embora, como ele mesmo a vira fazer muitas vezes. Como também adorava o sorriso de alegria dela, quando surpreendida por ele. Como amava tudo nela, até mesmo as palavras que deveriam ser para ofender. Em outras palavras, como a amava...

Suspirando se recostou na cadeira, pegando um embrulho, que trazia no bolso do sobretudo, que estava na cadeira. Felicidade. Era isso que sentia ao fazer aquilo. Sabia que aquela era a atitude mais certa a tomar. Fora por isso que no dia anterior não pensara duas vezes quando comprara aquilo pra ela. Mais certo que aquilo, apenas a decisão que tomara mais cedo.

Hermione permanecia prestando atenção a cada gesto dele. Não imaginava o que se passava com Harry até ver a pequena caixa em suas mãos, mas ainda assim não podia acreditar.

- o que... – não terminou de falar. Harry abriu a caixa a sua frente, com um sorriso tímido.

- esqueci meu discurso... Me desculpe... Mas... Tudo que eu quero que você saiba... É que eu te amo. Quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Quero acordar todos os dias de minha vida ao seu lado e ter seu olhar lindo pra recordar ao longo do dia. Quero estar com você em todos os seus momentos, lhe fazendo companhia, eu quero te amar, como nenhuma outra pessoa será capaz... Eu quero muitas coisas, mas me contento que você ao menos diga que aceita se casar comigo...

- ah... Eu... Eu... – abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras lhe faltavam. Estava admirada com as palavras dele, admirada demais para prestar atenção, no que tinha de responder.Olhou para o anel, depois para Harry e sem perceber olhava a volta deles, não acreditando naquilo, achando tudo irreal demais. O que viu, serviu para lhe mostrar que não era um sonho. As pessoas próximas a sua mesa, a olhavam em expectativa.Voltou a olhar para Harry, que já segurava o anel entre os dedos e falou quase sem voz, tamanha emoção – eu... Eu aceito...

Feliz, ele começou a por o anel no dedo dela. Hermione percebeu que alguém em algum lugar tirava uma foto. Não ligou até a hora em que o garçom pôs a maquina com cuidado na mesa deles. Reconheceu a maquina de Harry, que sem largar a mão dela, a levou aos lábios e a beijou. Os aplausos começaram nas mesas próximas e se estenderam a todo o café.

Seu coração batia descompassado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia. Os aplausos a sua volta não eram ouvidos. Só conseguia sentir a mão quente de Harry em contraste com o anel frio, em sua mão. Ele a pedira em casamento. Um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios. Sim, não era ilusão. Harry a havia pedido em casamento, ele estava disposto a ter algo sério com ela, estava disposto a ter uma vida estável e segura a seu lado.Todos os seus medos se foram, ao encontrar o olhar dele. Se sentiu estranhamente segura e teve certeza de que era amada e que ele realmente faria de tudo para que desse certo.

- eu te amo... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

- espero mesmo que ame... – murmurou nervoso, o que não passou despercebido a ela.

- porque diz isso? – também murmurou

- por que sou um homem desempregado... Preciso mesmo que você me ame, pra ficar ao meu lado...

Um sorriso franco se formou em sua face.

- sim, eu te amo, mesmo desempregado...

888888888888888888888888888888++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++8888888888888888888888

- ainda não acredito que você pediu demissão... – falou antes de beijá-lo na bochecha.

Ele a virou. Estavam andando pela base da Torre Eiffel, admirando as plantas, vendo o rio Siena correr, agindo como verdadeiros turistas. Tocou a face dela, antes de lhe roubar um beijo pra dizer:

- sinceramente? Nem eu. Quando vi, estava falando pro Charles arranjar outro pra aturar as gracinhas dele...

Riram felizes.

- e você não se importou com a reação dele?

A olhou nos olhos, mantendo o sorriso.Só agora parava pra pensar que realmente não se importara, que tudo que lhe veio à mente na hora era de que estava livre pra viver do jeito que quisesse, sem se preocupar com horários e prazos.Deu de ombros antes de falar.

- pra que me importar? – voltou a andar com ela envolvida por seus braços – você sabe tão bem quanto eu que amanha mesmo vão estar me oferecendo o emprego de volta e daí, eu faço as exigências que quero e a gente fica feliz, levando a nossa vida em Paris... Você pretende continuar morando por aqui, não?

- sim, a não ser que me ofereçam um emprego maravilhoso em outro país... – disse encostando a face no ombro dele.

- e daí a nós vivemos felizes para sempre?

Um raio de sol tímido atravessou as nuvens, iluminando o olhar dela.Já se achava feliz. Para sempre? Era um mero detalhe. Para ela estar ao lado dele já era o "para sempre" e o amor que compartilhavam já bastava para serem felizes.

- sim... Felizes... – ficou na ponta do pé para beijá-lo – e para sempre...

N.A.²: _sim,final podre...Nem acredito q consegui fazer isso –' eu só descobri q tinha quase um ano sem atualizar a fic, pq fui ver nos reviews do floreios, quando q começava os desse capitulo e fui no ff pra ver a data da atualização e levei um susto bem grande –' mas aqui estou eu pra agradecer a cada um q me deixou review ao longo da fic.São mtos nomes, se fosse enumerar e agradecer a cada um, levaria um bom tempo, mas quero agradecer de coração, aqueles q tiveram paciência, me deram apoio e estimulo pra continuar c esse projeto.a cada um q me escutou na hora das duvidas,a cada um que me cobrou atualização ou não.a vcs que sempre me fizeram sorrir ao abrir a minha caixa de e-mail do yahoo e ver que havia um alerta de review da fic.Espero q continuem tendo paciência com essa pobre estudante universitária totalmente falida, que tem uma mente mto fértil e q gostaria de continuar compartilhando com vcs as idéias q tem._

_A você q vai ler a fiz dps de pronta, espero q tb me deixe um review XD sim, eu ficaria mto feliz em receber e perceber q mesmo dps de pronto o trabalho continua sendo apreciado._

_Um beijo, fiquem com Deus e até a próxima._

N.A.³: _um beijo e muito obrigada a Mari Gallagher e a Sally, as minhas duas betas da fic XD eu amodoro vcs XD_

_E também a LiláGranger, Mary, Amy Lee, Gih Almofadinha, Black, Malu Potter, Lílian Granger Potter, Joana Vieira, Luisa Khan, Kelly Potter, Luisa Malfoy, Josy, Bernardo Filho, Índia, Cecília Granger Potter, Bia Lima, ShayLovePotterGranger, Jessi Potter, Vanessa Luana Alves Martins, May, Thais Potter Malfoy, Karen, Wendy, Marcela Granger Potter, Mione03, As Beldades, Nancy Rings, Agatha...) , Ligia Maria Araki, Felipe Potter, Hermione Seixas, Marisa, Rina-dono, MiaGranger28, Lelymarques e MinniMione. Gnt obrigada pelos reviews deixados ao longo desse ultimo ano, pq sei q teve gnt q deixou mais de uma vez e bem... mto obrigada e espero q deixem novamente XD beijos!_


End file.
